AUNQUE NO PUEDA ESTAR CON ÉL
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Isabella Swan, una de las hijas de Charlie y René Swan, figuras de la alta sociedad en Chicago, ella y su hermana se ven obligadas a casarse,obligadas a un futuro que no querían; en medio de la boda deciden huir, sin saber que solo la muerte las esperaba.
1. PROLOGO

**Solo algunos de los personajes me pertenecen, el resto son de SM**

**PRÓLOGO**

Isabella Elisabeth Marie Swan, una de las hijas de Charlie Swan y René Swan, figuras de la alta sociedad en Chicago; ella y su hermana se ven obligadas a casarse sin amor, solo por las apariencias, costumbre del siglo en el que viven, ambas estaban obligadas a un futuro que no querían; pero un escape repentino cambiará su vida para siempre, las convertirán en lo que menos se imaginan…

Un Vampiro.


	2. ¿Boda o Muerte? Los años pasan

**CAPITULO I**

**¿BODA O MUERTE?... LOS AÑOS PASAN **

**BELLA POV.**

Isabella Elisabeth Marie Swan, una de las hijas de Charlie Swan y René Swan, figuras de la alta sociedad en Chicago, obligada a un futuro que no quería. Mi vida solo resumía a eso, estar con mi familia y aceptar la idea de casarme sin amor, solo por perpetuar el apellido, vivía junto a mi familia cerca del bosque, en una mansión típica de la alta aristocracia, papá tenía mucho dinero y territorios y mamá se había convertido en toda una dama; la boda había sido planeada para que mi hermana y yo contrajéramos matrimonio con los hermanos Shepart, descendientes de una importante familia de la época de 1900; recuerdo los días antes de la boda, los preparativos y ese día, el que acabó con nuestras vidas.

*Flash Back*

-Isabella, querida- me llamó René.

-¿Si madre?- dije desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Baja querida- suspiré, de alguna forma ya sabía de que se trataba, mamá intentaría hacerme entrar en razón con respecto al matrimonio, nunca lo aceptaría, ella nunca consentiría que ninguna de sus hijas se casara con el "prospecto adecuado", tal como ella lo llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunté entrando a la sala.

-Hoy veremos sus vestidos de novia- avisó con una gran sonrisa, vi de reojo como Eli fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?- pregunté fastidiada con la situación.

-Isabella, Elisabeth y tu han estado posponiéndolo desde hace semanas, la boda es en dos días y ya no pueden retrasarlo más- dijo mamá entre dientes.

-No es necesario que te molestes madre- tranquilizó Eli- veremos los vestidos hoy- dijo haciendo una mueca; ella siempre había sido comprensiva con mamá y papá, pero odiaba, al igual que yo, que la obligaran a hacer algo que ella no quería, y micho más si estaría atada a ese algo de por vida.

-Elisabeth- la llamé- ¿podemos hablar?- dije, vi como asintió y se volteaba a ver a nuestra madre.

-Con permiso madre- dijimos las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- le dije a mi hermana cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente alejadas.

-Sabes, que tú saltas, yo salto- dijo muy segura de sus palabras, siempre habíamos sido una sola, yo nací y ella me siguió, di mis primeros pasos seguidos por los de ella, mi primera palabra fue "te", mientras que ella dijo "amo", ¿Quién no se podría dar cuenta que mi hermana siempre me seguiría?

-Lo sé, el problema es que no sé si saltar- dije frotándome el tabique de la nariz.

-Nos desheredarían- recordó.

-Hagámoslo- dije resignada – pero prométeme una cosa-

-Lo que quieras Bella-

-Eli,… prométeme que me seguirás pase lo que pase, que siempre estarás conmigo- dije tomando sus manos.

-Te lo prometo-

-Elisabeth- llamó mamá.

-Ya vamos madre- respondió Eli.

-Vamos- le dije.

Caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba mamá; la prueba de vestido fue larga, mamá quería encontrar el vestido perfecto para las dos, debían de ser similares por ser gemelas, pero diferentes por las pocas diferencias que teníamos ella y yo, mi cabello castaño mientras que el de ella rubio, mis ojos marrones y los de ella azules como los de papá; eh de admitir que los vestidos eran realmente hermosos, los vestidos eran un homenaje a la ornamentación, no lucirlos sería un pecado si otro fuera la situación.

Los dos días restantes a la boda pasaron con rapidez, sentía que el universo conspiraba contra nosotras.

-Listas- dijo mamá con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos; la hora había llegado.

-Si- dijo Elisabeth en una mueca.

- Eh de admitir que su belleza es realmente llamativa el día de hoy- alagó nuestro padre mientras caminaba por la estancia; nos encontrábamos en la sala de nuestra casa esperando el carruaje que nos llevaría a una pequeña iglesia cerca del bosque.

-Gracias padre- dijo Elisabeth.

-De nada mi pequeña-

-Es hora de irnos- anunció René mientras veía llegar el carruaje; papá extendió sus brazos para apoyarnos en ellos, caminamos hasta el carruaje y nos subimos, hoy una nueva vida comenzaba.

-Llegamos- anunció papá bajándose del carruaje para recibirnos; mamá bajó primero que nosotras, vi como se perdía dentro de la iglesia, la hora había llegado.

-Bueno Chicas… a partir de hoy serán las Señoras Shepart - dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Elisabeth en un suspiro; pasamos a la iglesia del brazo de nuestro padre, dijimos los votos como la tradición.

-Isabella Elisabeth Marie Swan ¿acepta usted por esposo a Hank Stefan Shepart? – dijo el padre, la pregunta me pegó de pronto ¿de verdad lo aceptaba?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, NO, volteé hacia Elisabeth y con una mirada cómplice, me eché a correr hacia el bosque seguida por ella.

-¿Elisabeth donde estas?- pregunté después de un rato de correr sin verla; de pronto un grito desgarrador inundó mis oídos -¡Elisabeth!- grité, corría a toda prisa, sentía como las ramas destruían mi vestido y sangre brotaba por mis heridas, las lágrimas desbordaban mis mejillas y aún no la encontraba -¡Elisabeth!- volvía a gritar, corrí como nunca y la encontré, allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, parecía estar convulsionando, había sangre en su vestido y en su cuello, una marca en forma de medialuna estaba esculpida en su cuello, me arrodillé con cuidado a su lado, y toqué su marca ¿Cuándo? Me pregunté, pero no tuve tiempo de responderme, en menos tiempo del que pensé, dos cuchillos afilados traspasaron mi cuello.

Sentía como el fuego se apoderaba de mí, quería gritar, quería pedir que me mataran, tal vez estaba muerta y estaba en el infierno, quien sabe… quería pedir perdón, a mi hermana, ni no fuera por mí nada de esto hubiera pasado, me odié en ese momento, odié a mis padres por permitirlo, por nunca comprenderlo.

No supe ni los minutos, ni las horas, ni los días en los que estuve así, solo sabía que quemaba, quemaba mucho, pero sentía que poco a poco el fuego iba desapareciendo, sentí por un momento que todo había acabado, pero el fuego explotó en mi corazón, sentí que moría, y todo fe silencio y oscuridad; abrí los ojos muy despacio y vislumbré el sol y los árboles, vi como mi piel brillaba bajo el y me pregunté lo que estaba pasando, pensé inmediatamente en Elisabeth, me levanté pensando en buscarla y como si mi cerebro pudiera procesar todo rápidamente, me levanté como un rayo y me situé al otro extremo de donde segundos antes estaba acostada.

-Despertaste- escuché una voz cantarina, gruñí ante esa voz y me sorprendí de mi actitud –Tranquila Isabella- dijo Elisabeth.

-¿Elisabeth?- pregunté insegura.

-Si tontita, soy yo-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

*Fin del Flash Back*

Después de eso, tuvimos que buscar explicaciones, mi hermana y yo decidimos marcharnos de Chicago, sabíamos que no éramos las mismas, el brillo en nuestra piel en el contacto con el sol, la fuerza y la rapidez, necesitábamos respuestas y no las íbamos a encontrar en el bosque; decidimos entonces viajar, corrimos por tierra y cruzamos mares, pasamos meses sin tener respuestas, 6 meses luego de nuestra transformación, viajábamos por el Amazonas, habíamos decidido cazar ahí para no correr riesgo con humanos, ya que lo único que sabíamos de nuestra nueva vida, a parte de nuestras cualidades, era la ansia por la sangre.

Habíamos visto a tres vampiros cazar, también se alimentaban de animales, mi hermana y yo nos acercamos a ellos con precaución, el instinto de supervivencia era mayor, los habíamos observado, y por algún motivo sabía que ellos sentían nuestra presencia, nuestro aroma, caímos de puntillas en la tierra y nos dirigimos a ellos; yo como la mayor decidí hablar primero.

-Hola, yo soy Isabella y ella es mi hermana Elisabeth- dije señalando a mi hermana.

-Yo soy Jaydeen, y ellos son mis hermanos Nicole y Mike- dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes de al lado.

-Gusto en conocerlos- habló mi hermana.

-Igualmente, ¿por qué nos observaban?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Son neófitas- habló Mike.

-¿Qué?- dije atónita.

-¿No saben lo que son?- preguntó Jaydeen.

-Ese es el motivo del por qué los observábamos- explicó Elisabeth.

-Neófitos son los recién nacidos de nuestra especie- habló la chica.

-¿Qué especie?- Vi como los tres chicos abrían ligeramente la boca y se recuperaban rápidamente.

-Será mejor que vengan con nosotros- indicó Jaydeen.

-No sabemos si es seguro- cuestioné.

-No va a pasar nada, ustedes necesitan saber lo que son, y luego… ya veremos- trató de tranquilizarnos Nicole.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Elisabeth.

-A nuestra casa, en Nueva York- explicó Mike.

-Está bien- acepté.

Habíamos emprendido el viaje, pasamos alrededor de dos días en constante movimiento, llegamos a Nueva York, la casa de los chicos era hermosa, era una mansión de época con acceso al bosque, era realmente hermosa.

-Llegamos- dijo Nicole plantándose en frente de la casa.

-Chicos, que bueno que llegaron- habló una mujer que salía de la casa para abrazar a los chicos, esa mujer inspiraba una ire maternal que apaciguaba a cualquiera, daba confianza su sola presencia.

-Angélica, hemos traído visita- avisó Mike.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, soy Angélica- dijo al tiempo que tomaba nuestras manos.

-Yo soy Isabella y ella Elisabeth- dije cuando al fin las soltó.

-No saben lo que somos- dijo Jaydeen.

-¿No lo saben?- dijo Angélica atónita –Chicas, pasen, hablaremos de ello adentro-

La casa por dentro era totalmente hermosa, había retratos en las paredes, en la chimenea, un piano de cola negra a un lado de la sala…

-Chicas, por aquí-nos guió Angélica invitándonos a sentar.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?- nos peguntó Nicole.

-Lo que es obvio, la fuerza, rapidez, agilidad, y el brillo en la piel- explicó Elisabeth.

-¿Han notado los cambios en sus facciones?- indagó Mike.

-Sí, supongo, somos diferentes ahora, parecemos más…-

-Bellas- completé cruzándome de piernas.

-Exacto- coincidió Elisabeth, imitando mi gesto.

-¿Beben sangre humana?- dijo Jaydeen después de meditarlo un rato.

-No- se apresuró a decir Elisabeth –nunca lo hemos hecho- aclaró.

-Nos hemos mezclado con humanos- dije.

-No es posible- espetó Mike con ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que se supone que son neófitas, deben estar sedientas y descontroladas el primer año- aclaró el chico.

-Cuando desperté, la sed era demasiada, así que bebí de unos ciervos, Isabella tuvo más suerte y encontró un par de osos- contó Elisabeth con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?- pregunté una vez más.

-Vampiros- dijo Jaydeen con indiferencia; mis ojos se desorbitaron y clavé la vista en Elisabeth que tenía mi misma expresión crispada en su rostro.

-Tranquilas chicas, ustedes se alimentan de animales, si logran controlarse bien, nunca hará daño- calmó Nicole.

-No creí que existieran- dijo Elisabeth soltando el aire que había contenido.

-Los hay, y no todos son como nosotros- habló Nicole.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté intrigada.

-No todos beben sangre animal, hay quienes se alimentan de humanos- explicó.

-¿tenemos que saber algo más?- dije.

-No dormimos, ni envejecemos; tampoco comemos alimentos humanos, nos dan asco- aclaró.

-Lo notamos-

-¿nunca envejecemos?- preguntó Elisabeth atónita, no me había detenido a pensar en ello.

-Nunca, no dormimos tampoco- explicó.

-Waoo- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿A qué te referías con "luego... ya veremos"?- pregunté recordando sus palabras, todos volteaban a ver a Nicole.

-Pensaba en la posibilidad de que se pudieran quedar- explicó.

-Es buena idea- concedió Mike dándole un casto beso a Nicole.

-Deben aprender para no tener problemas- afirmó Jaydeen.

-Nada me gustaría más que tener otras dos hijas- dijo Angélica abrazándonos –Eric estará feliz de saberlo- afirmó.

Nuestra verdadera vida comenzó después de ese día, teníamos familia, éramos queridas por ellos, y pronto Jaydeen y Elisabeth se hicieron novios, eh de admitir que hacían una pareja hermosa, los dos rubios, sus ojos eran dorados, facciones delicadas, hermosos; habían decidido casarse, en la boda conocimos a algunos vampiros amigos de la familia; Kate, Irina, y Tanya, que llegaron a convertirse en mis mejores amigas; Zafrina, Kachiri, y Senna, de Amazonas, nos habíamos enterado que Nicole, Mike y Jaydeen fueron a visitarlas el día que nos encontramos; Amún y Keibi, del clan egipcio, Benjamín, que vivía con ellos, se convirtió en mi novio por años, mentiría si no dijera que fueron más de 15, 20 en realidad, hasta que decidimos terminar la relación y el regresó con el clan egipcio, luego conocí a su pareja años después, una vampiresa muy hermosa que también había asistido a la boda, Tía; Peter y Charlotte, nómadas que Jaydeen había conocido en una de sus excursiones en solitario, muy agradables por cierto; Siobhan y Liam, del clan irlandés, junto con la pequeña Maggie, la chiquilla tenía un don de saber la verdad, le había preguntado sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Jaydeen, por suerte eran verdaderos, estuve completamente segura de que de verdad amaba a mi hermana; Mary, Garret, y Randall, nómadas que Mike y Nicole habían conocido hace algún tiempo, Garret había sido mi novio después de Benjamín, pero la relación no había funcionado, duro alrededor de dos años, y gracias a eso, el había logrado conseguir el amor junto a Kate, una de mis mejores amigas; Charles y Makenna, también asistieron a la boda, ellos eran nómadas europeos que Eric, papá, había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo; Alistair, nómada europeo, amigo de Angélica y Eric; Stefan y Vladimir, vampiros rumanos que habían gobernado antes de los Vulturi, para los cuales Eric había trabajado durante un tiempo; Sasha y Vasilii, nómadas que luego se unieron a Kate, Irina y Tanya; y otros vampiros conocidos como Marshall y Erika; Ileana y Xavier; Roque y María, Samantha, Lucía, y Caroline.

La fiesta había sido por todo lo alto, Benjamín se había quedado conmigo, unos meses después de la boda, nos enteramos de que Elisabeth estaba embarazada, para todos fue una gran sorpresa, nuestra condición vampírica lo impedía, y aún así, ella estaba embarazada, tres meses después trajo al mundo a dos hermosos niños, Lucas y Liliana, como la madre de Jaydeen; los años habían pasado, 20 para ser exactos y la relación ya no funcionaba, no existía esa química, el había decidido marcharse y yo no se lo impediría, pasaron cinco años y empecé a viajar por el mundo, me encontré con Garret, con el que mantuve una relación de dos años, decidí regresar a casa después de eso y me enteré que Benjamín había conseguido a alguien, Tía, la conocí cuando llegué de mi viaje, en una visita que hizo el clan egipcio a nuestra casa, tres años después llegó una carta de Kate, en la que me decía que había encontrado el amor en Garret; las cosas en la casa iban geniales, el amor de las parejas parecía crecer cada vez más y eso me asfixiaba, fue entonces cuando salí en otra vuelta al mundo, estuve dos años con Kate, Garret, Irina, Laurent, Tania, Sasha, Vasilii, Carmen y Eleazar, que se había convertido en el Clan Denali; seguí viajando y llegué hasta Egipto, me quedé alrededor de tres años, conocí más a fondo a Tía y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas; fui con el clan Irlandés, con ellos estuve solo unos meses, me encantaba estar con Maggie, esa era la verdad; en mi travesía me reencontré con Marshall y Erika, llegué hasta Amazonas, donde estuve dos años, fue mi travesía más larga, estuvo 8 años fuera de casa; cuando regresé Elisabeth realmente me quería matar, Angélica me hizo prometerle que nunca más me marcharía, Eric me advirtió que me amararía a una silla si no lo cumplía.

Para la fecha de 1956, ya nos habíamos mudado mínimo 11 veces, teníamos muchas propiedades y nada que hacer, así que mi hermana y yo decidimos averiguar lo que había pasado con los bienes de la familia Swan, decidimos viajar junto con Jaydeen y mis sobrinos hasta Chicago, hay nos enteramos que papá había dejado todo en herencia a sus nietas; las que nunca iba a tener, así que nos arreglamos para hacernos pasar por nietas de Charlie y René Swan y recibimos la casa y los terrenos en herencia, así como todo el dinero de papá.

Para esa fecha, ya había estudiado en la facultad de medicina y en la de derecho, dos veces en cada una, Elisabeth se había graduado cuatro veces en literatura, Mike había estudiado dos veces conmigo derecho y dos veces con Elisabeth literatura, Nicole y Jaydeen estudiaron cuatro veces ingeniería; Lucas y Liliana me acompañaron en medicina; Eric seguía siendo médico y Angélica seguía siendo la misma madre cariñosa y preocupada de siempre.

En 1960, Liliana y Lucas, aparentaban tener 17, aunque su verdadera edad fuera de unos 58 años; nos marchamos a vivir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympic, todo era totalmente tranquilo por allá, hasta que una tribu quileute nos halló cazando en su territorio; logramos firmar un tratado con ellos, Eric, Mike, Jaydeen y yo, habíamos ido a cazar ese día y fuimos los que cerramos el tratado, habías delimitado nuestro territorio, los de la tribu nos explicaron que habían otros vampiros en el área, que ya no vivían en ese lugar, pero que existía un tratado, y era el mismo que nosotros teníamos.

Estuvimos 5 años en Forks, decidimos entrar a la universidad esta vez, fuimos hasta Nuevo Hampshire, donde ya teníamos una propiedad, entramos a Darmounth, donde estudié filosofía, lo hice realmente por qué me encantaba leer, se había convertido en mi pasatiempo.

Empecé a tocar el piano nuevamente, desde mi transformación no lo hacía, y era extraña la sensación de complacencia que me otorgaba la armoniosa melodía que tocaba mis manos; estuvimos otros 5 años en Nuevo Hampshire, y para 1970 decidí viajar nuevamente, esta vez en un tiempo más corto, solo unos meses.

Viví unos meses con el Clan Denali, ahí me enteré de que Garret y Kate renovarían votos; la familia entera viajó hasta allá, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, y funcionó para que Elisabeth y Jaydeen también se animaran.

Decidí vivir en solitario un tiempo, llamaba una vez a la semana, Elisabeth me contaba sobre el instituto, y lo que hacía, Nicole le arrebataba el teléfono y me hablaba de moda, Mike se ponía a gritarme que me extrañaba, Jaydeen siempre me preguntaba cuando iva a regresar, Angélica casi me lo rogaba y Eric solo quería que estuviera bien; el cuadro que aparecía frente a mí era tan asfixiante que empecé a llamar menos seguido, dos veces al mes cuanto mucho.

7 años de mi nueva vida viví con Bill, un vampiro que había asistido a la boda de Eli y Jay, para 1977 la relación se terminó y decidí regresar, me quedé con ellos, nos mudamos 4 veces más, para 1997 el dinero en herencia que nos había dejado Charlie y René se había triplicado, cosa que pasaba los millones de $, era una verdadera locura.

Los años siguieron pasando, Angélica y Nicole remodelaban a su gusto tosas nuestras propiedades, Jaydeen, Mike, Elisabeth y yo nos dedicamos a coleccionar autos, y nuestra no vida se resumía a eso, instituto, compras, lujos.


	3. UN DÍA DE COMPRAS Y ¿LOS NUEVOS?

**CAPITULO II. UN DÍA DE COMPRAS Y CONOCIENDO A LOS NUEVOS**

**Bella Pov.**

-¡Isabella!- me llamó Elisabeth desde abajo; me levanté pesadamenente, suspirando por imaginarme lo que me esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté desde lo alto de la escalera, sabiendo que me podría escuchar.

-¡Tenemos que ir de compras!- chilló Nicole, debo decirlo, yo amaba ir de compras, pero ir con Nicole le quitaba la emoción.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Mike con sarcasmo, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió otorgarle el don de leer mentes, se me olvidaba, mi hermana y yo, desde nuestra transformación poseemos dones, el mío totalmente contrario al de ella, Elisabeth bloquea tus poderes y yo puedo desbloquearlos a tal punto de otorgarlos, así ella los puede quitar. Me coloqué inmediatamente el escudo que me había creado, y que a la vez poseían todos en la familia.

-No quiero ir de compras- dije al pie de la escalera.

-Bella, con el tiempo la moda ha evolucionado y ya sabes que…- intentó explicar Nicole, pero la corté al instante.

-Sabes que amo la moda, pero tú…-

-Le quitas la diversión- completó Mike con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí- afirmé.

-Oh… vamos, será divertido- insistió Nicole haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Solo un rato- concedí.

-Sabes que no- habló Jaydeen entrando a la sala y abrazando a su novia por detrás.

-Vamos- dije.

Fuimos hasta el garaje, Niki se había aprovechado para que todos fueran, Elisabeth ya estaba pintada, y Jaydeen no la dejaría mucho tiempo, Mike tenía que ir por tratarse de su esposa, y los pequeños Lucas y Liliana, iban solo por no quedarse solos; subí a mi auto con Lili y Lucas, Mike subió al suyo con Niki, Jay y Eli; Mi Aston y su Mercedes iban sincronizados en la vía, tuvimos que llegar hasta Seattle, ya que en Forks no habían tiendas, fuimos hasta el centro comercial, aparcamos en el estacionamiento y bajamos de los autos.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Eli recargada en el pecho de Jay.

-Vamos todos a las tiendas, Eli, Bella, y Lili me siguen; Mike, Jay y Lucas, pueden ir por ahí, pero deben estar en una hora esperándonos en la puerta para cargar las bolsas ¿entendido?- nos dijo a todos.

-Está bien-

-Como ordene-

-Lo que digas amor-

Dijeron Lucas, Jay y Mike al unísono.

-Perfecto- sentenció Elisabeth

Nos fuimos hasta el centro comercial, visitamos tiendas como Gucci, Burberry, Chloe, Guees, Armani, Nice, Docce Gabana; en cada tienda Nicole gastó alrededor de 20.000 $, aunque debo admitir que en las tiendas Gucci y Nice gastó unos 30.000 $, ella amaba los zapatos Gucci y Lili y yo amábamos los Nice, así que para eso estábamos más que pintadas.

Nicole quiso dejar lo último para el final, así que nos llevó hasta Victoria Secret; compró lencería de todo tipo y me hizo otorgarle un don de ver el futuro para poder ver las prendas que compraba para nosotras.

-¿No es genial este?- dijo mostrándonos un traje de encaje negro, diminuto.

-Sí, pero no creo que lo quieras para cubrir algo ¿o sí?- pregunté devolviéndolo al perchero.

-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo caminando.

-Miren esto- llamó Elisabeth; había encontrado un traje de lencería blanco, tenía un corsé con encajes hecho a mano, verdaderamente hermoso.

-Hermoso- fue lo único que dije; vi como Niki ponía la misma cara de cuando tenía una visión, supuse que estaba viendo como le quedaría el traje a Eli.

-Sí, pero no es para ti Eli- dijo quitándoselo de las manos y dándomelo a mí – es para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Te vi- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Nada en especial, tú te estabas viendo en el espejo y tenía este traje puesto, te veías hermosa- dijo-El tuyo es este- dijo entregándole otro traje a Eli; el otro era igual al mío, pero rojo, ese sí que iva a desatar pasiones.

-Te amo Nicole- dijo Eli al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Sí, lo sé- aceptó Niki- Oh, casi lo olvido- dijo tomando otro traje del perchero, este era azul cielo con encajes en una tonalidad un poco más clara- este es tuyo- dijo entregándoselo a Lili.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo la pequeña, las tres reímos de su reacción y olvidé por completo lo que había visto Nicole.

Salimos de la tienda luego de pagar, ya estábamos llenos de bolsas, dudábamos si entrarían en los autos, Jay iva cargado de bolsas de Armani y Gucci, las preferidas de Eli, mi hermana cargaba bolsas de Guees y un par de bolsas Nice, el pobre de Mike llevaba alrededor de 20 bolsas en cada mano, Niki llevaba 15, no es para menos, Lucas y Lili iban cargados con bolsas Nice y Burberry, ellos amaban lo deportivo, aunque el estilo de Lili era más de cuero y botas altas, aunque amaba lo deportivo, yo iba hasta la cabeza de bolsas Gucci y Nice, Armani y bolsas con lentes y bolsos Guees, este sí que había sido un muy… muy… muy… muy largo día de compras.

-Se me ocurre algo- chilló Niki.

-No- lamentamos los seis al unísono.

-Oh vamos… seamos normales, bebamos algo- pidió haciendo un puchero, les había otorgado a toda mi familia el don de la humanidad, podían comer sin repugnarse, dormir si así lo querían, sonrojarse y hasta vomitar cuando comíamos en cantidad; vi como tomaba la mano de Mike y lo jalaba hasta el café; la seguimos luego de dejar todas las bolsas en los autos.

-Niki, me estás desesperando- habló Lucas.

-No tengo la culpa de tener dos dones- Rió bajito.

-¿Dos?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Regalo de Bella- comentó Eli mientras sorbía su malteada.

-¿Cuál es el otro?- preguntó Jay; ya le había dado el don de controlar las emociones el año pasado.

-Ver el futuro-

-¿cómo?- cuestionó.

-Solo tengo visiones, Bella me lo entrego hoy en la tienda, y las únicas visiones que he tenido es de ropa- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Son las únicas que te interesan?- preguntó temeroso Lucas.

-Oh vamos, hay que entenderlo- soltó Lili.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-El pobre ha de estar cansado de que Mike le lea la mente, y Niki controle sus emociones, ahora también debe soportar que Niki vea su futuro- dijo sin respirar.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

-Para eso están los hermanos- respondió Lili con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; reímos ante la mueca de Lucas, y seguimos bebiendo en silencio.

-Que aburrido es Forks- comentó Lucas de pronto.

-Sí, no hay nada bueno, digo, no podemos ir a la Push a saltar acantilados- comentó Lili con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está visto que lo único que podemos hacer es venir hasta Seattle a comprar cosas- dijo Eli.

-A parte de cazar…. Es lo único- concedió Jay.

-Oh vamos… no sean tan aguafiestas- animó Niki.

-Niki te podías quedar tranquila 24 horas- dije con voz cansina.

-Alguien tiene que ser extrovertido en esta familia- se excusó.

-Y así me gusta- comentó Mike al oído de su esposa.

-Basta de arrumacos en público- corté.

-O al frente nuestro- completaron los gemelos al unísono

Nos levantamos luego de pagar por las bebidas listos para irnos a Forks otra vez.

-Deje mi bolso- dije buscando mi pequeño bolso.

-¿no lo tenías?- preguntó Jay.

-No, seguro lo dejé en la tienda- dije mientras terminaba de buscar.

-Bella, que inconsciente- me regañó Lili.

-Hay no Liliana, mejor lo busco- dije para evitar otro sermón.

-Te acompaño- dijo Eli tomándome del brazo.

-Vamos-

Caminamos hasta la tienda de Victoria Secret, fuimos hasta los probadores y no la encontramos, estuvimos buscando hasta que de pronto nos pegó un efluvio vampírico que no era de nuestra familia, inmediatamente nos pusimos alerta, veíamos toda la estancia, una chica menuda, de no más de 19 años (aparentemente), caminaba hacia nosotras con un pequeño bolso rojo en mano.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo entregándomelo; utilicé uno de mis dones para saber cuál era su don, y otro para conocer su memoria con solo un roce; tomé mi bolso de su mano procurando rozarla, descubrí que no sabía mucho de su pasado, era Alice Cullen, o así se llamaba ahora, vivía en Forks con seis vampiros, algo así como una familia, tenía el don de ver el futuro, su pareja era un tal Jasper Hale, que había sido transformado durante los tiempos de la guerra civil por María, la misma que había ido a la fiesta de boda de mi hermana Eli con un tal Roque, el líder, Carlisle, era doctor, como nosotros, también eran vegetarianos.

-Gracias- dije retirando mi mano, toda esa información había sido procesada en apenas segundos.

-Soy Alice Cullen- dijo presentándose, no esperaba que mi hermana dijera algo, siempre había sido yo quien hablaba por nosotras.

-Yo soy Isabella Héller, y mi hermana Elisabeth Héller- dije señalando a Eli.

-Es un gusto- dijo la chica, vimos como un tipo rubio, Jasper, como lo había visto en su mente, se le acercaba y la sujetaba por el brazo, como símbolo de protección vi en su mente, no esperé lo que pasó a continuación.

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo una chica rubia con tono arrogante.

-Eso no te importa- dijo mi hermana reaccionando de la misma forma, cuando queríamos ser arrogantes, de verdad lo éramos.

-Están en un territorio que no les pertenece- advirtió la rubia.

-Genial, mi Rose encontró a su gemela- dijo una voz burlona detrás de la rubia, era un chico alto y fortachón, también vampiro, se llamaba Emmett según pude ver.

-Cállate Emmett- habló la rubia –a mi no me compares con esta- dijo viendo de pies a cabeza a mi hermana.

-Mira maldita rubia, o te pones en tu lugar, o te…-

-que- incitó la rubia.

-O te pongo en tu lugar- dijo severamente Elisabeth acercándose a la rubia peligrosamente; veía como Jasper trataba de controlar las emociones pero Eli se lo estaba impidiendo.

-Basta Elisabeth- dije tomándola de las hombros –esta rubia solo quiere marcar territorio-

-Pues entonces que orine- habló Lucas detrás de mí; se escuchó la risita de Liliana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jaydeen de la nada, tomando la cabeza del grupo a mi lado.

-Solo charlamos- comentó Lucas.

-Tenemos un territorio y…-

-Nosotros también lo tenemos- aclaró Jaydeen.

-Rosalie, regresemos- pidió Alice.

-Esto hay que hablarlo- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos, era el hombre más bello que pude haber visto, perfecto rasgos, cabello cobrizo, ojos de un hermoso color dorado, estaba incitada a ver debajo de su camiseta… contrólate Bella, me pedí, por suerte el autocontrol nunca me ha fallado, me comporté como lo hacía hace años cuando salía a la calle siendo humana, alcé el mentón con aires de indiferencia y superioridad y hablé con vos firme.

-Eso no lo vamos a hablar aquí, señores…-despedí con un cabezazo- gusto en conocerte Alice, hasta luego Rosalie, ha sido… ¿agradable? Emmett, y… hasta luego- dije al no saber el nombre de aquellos dos jóvenes, por que aunque lo supiera no podía dejar que descubrieran nuestros dones.

-Jasper y Edward- dijo Alice.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Elisabeth sin hacerle caso al comentario de Alice.

-¿Llegamos tarde a las presentaciones?- preguntó Mike de la mano de Nicole, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No- dijo Jaydeen secamente.

-Oh… ya veo… creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Nicole Stewart- dijo Niki con una sonrisa.

-Mike Héller, él es Jaydeen Stewart- dijo señalando a un Jaydeen molesto- ellos son Liliana y Lucas Stewart- señaló a los pequeños, que ya tenían las caras molestas, Mike siempre alargaba los momentos incómodos, realmente odiaba que no pensara.

-Está bien Mike, a todos nos quedó claro- sentencié tomándolo del brazo al tiempo que lo hacía dar la vuelta- hasta luego- dije sin verlos; vi como todos se volteaban sin despedirse, Liliana y Lucas caminaron uno al lado del otro, Jaydeen le pasó la mano por la cintura a Eli y vi como Mike y Nicole se daban un rápido beso, de pronto me sentí sola, fue entonces cuando una voz me llamó.

-¡Bella!- gritó; reconocí la voz al instante, era Bill, mi ex novio, volteé rápidamente hacia él, me quedé pasmada al verlo al lado del chico de cabellos cobrizo, eso quería decir que lo conocía.

-Bill- susurré, caminé hacia él y en cuanto estuve a unos pasos fue cuando el pudo reaccionar y me abrazó, llevábamos 33 años sin vernos, y no era para menos.

-Bella que gusto me da verte- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno y… ¿por qué tanto gusto?- preguntó Mike confundido, en ese momento recordé que nunca les había dicho a mis hermanos sobre mi noviazgo con aquel vampiro.

-Eh…- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Fuimos novios- ¡No! Grité para mis adentros, ¿qué iva a decir ahora?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Elisabeth y Nicole al unísono, vi como Rosalie abría ligeramente la boca; Mike suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno ¿por qué no vamos afuera?, así podremos hablar a gusto sobre a cuantos se ah tirado nuestra hermana- dijo Mike con sorna.

-Calla Mike, ella no los va a explicar,… pero no va a ser aquí- espetó Nicole.

-No hay nada que decir, solo se me olvidó- dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió Elisabeth.

-En 1970- respondí agachando la cabeza.

-¿7 años?- preguntaron las dos indignadas.

-Uhhhhh…. Angélica se va a morir cuando se lo cuente- dijo Mike frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

-Angélica lo sabe-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-También Eric- completé.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?- preguntó Niki con un puchero.

-Por que fue hace 33 años-

-Pero fueron 7 años- se quejó Elisabeth.

-Sí, es como si nos hubieras ocultado tu relación con Benjamín- dijo Nicole.

-Esos fueron 20 años- contraataqué.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?- inquirió Rosalie.

-Unos cuantos- dije -Bill, ¿te quedas mucho tiempo?- pregunté dirigiéndome al vampiro que me miraba atónito.

-Oh no, estoy de paso, mañana me voy, me da gusto volver a verte- dijo abrazándome.

-A mi también-

Nos separamos y cada quien se fue por su lado, Bill se marcharía mañana hacia el Amazonas a visitar a Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, los Cullen quien sabe que harían y nosotros nos fuimos a los autos hacia Forks, ya había anochecido, eso no hacía más o menos difícil el hecho de manejar, pero Angélica y Eric querrían saber donde estábamos, por suerte no dormíamos seguido, y cuando lo hacíamos no era por sueño; así que nos subimos a los autos y vi como Rosalie y Emmett se subían a un BMW rojo, igual al que tenía Liliana, Jasper y Alice se subieron a un Porsche amarillo, y Edward a un volvo plateado.

Arranqué el auto rápidamente, se escuchó el rugido del motor y los Cullen voltearon a ver la escena, Mi Aston aceleraba y salía disparado como loco y el Mercedes Mc de Mike salía del otro lado del estacionamiento y aparecía a mi lado en fracciones de segundos, aceleré y me pasé a su canal, justo a tiempo para que él se pasara al mío, escuchando en ese momento un "ególatras" por parte de la rubia Hale.

* * *

Bueno chics espero que les guste este capi, es el segundo fic que me eh animado a hacer así que me siento muy feliz; el primero se llama "El Principio del Fin: La Profecía ah de cumplirse", un beso a tods !

¿Qué creen que harán los Cullen?

¿Y los Héller?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capi!

Besos!


	4. UNA REUNIÓN CON LOS CULLEN

**CAPITULO III: UNA REUNIÓN CON LOS CULLEN**

**Bella Pov.**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Inquirió Lucas a mi lado.

-Decírselo a Angélica y a Eric, ellos deben hablar con los Cullen- aclaré.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tenga su tratado?- Preguntó Lili dubitativa, la vi por el espejo retrovisor, estaba recostada sobre la puerta mientras se tomaba la barbilla con dos dedos pensando en su pregunta.

-¿Por qué el interés?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez ellos tengan más derecho sobre el territorio-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que tú misma dijiste que ya existía un mismo tratado…-

-Lo cual quiere decir que… ellos tienen más tiempo que nosotros- completó Lucas bajando del auto cuando aparcamos en la casa.

Bajé del auto seguida de Lili, Jaydeen bajó a paso presuroso del carro, Elisabeth aún tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia, en cambio Mike y Nicole no parecían afectarse en nada, se sonreían como dos enamorados tomados de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Elisabeth?- la llamé seria al tiempo que me acercaba a ella.

-¿Quién diablos se cree esa rubita?- explotó histérica.

-Cálmate- pedí –Vamos adentro- ordené; como de costumbre, cuando Jaydeen, Eric, Angélica o yo dábamos una orden, esta se seguía.

Escuchamos solo cuando Jaydeen pedía hablar en una junta familiar lo antes posible, Eric no estaba en casa así que Angélica tubo que marcarle para notificarle; esperamos todos en tensión, Angélica aún no sabía nada y nadie se lo diría ni a ella ni a Eric hasta la junta.

-Hola Familia- saludó Eric entrando a la sala.

-Hola amor- lo besó Angélica.

-Eric- saludamos todos al unísono.

-Pasemos todos al estudio- ordenó Jaydeen; la casa tenía un estudio donde decidimos reunirnos en caso de juntas familiares; todos nos dirigimos hacia unas puertas corredizas y entramos hacia una estancia iluminada, con retratos familiares y una gran mesa en el centro con 10 puestos; todos tomamos nuestros lugares; Eric como cabeza de la familia se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Angélica estaba a su izquierda y Jaydeen a su derecha; mi puesto era junto a Jaydeen por ser la siguiente al mando; Mike estaba junto a Angélica y Nicole a su lado; Elisabeth se sentaba a mi lado, junto a Lili, y Lucas a Nicole; mientras que el otro extremo de la mesa, quedaba vacío.

-¿Podemos iniciar?- pidió Eric.

-Es un tema delicado- empezó Jaydeen –Isabella ¿podrías?- dijo levantándose de su asiento, cada que hacía eso, yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, necesitaba mi asistencia.

-Hoy, en el centro comercial, nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos los únicos vampiros en la zona- dije usando mi don para enseñarle imágenes mentales, "me había percatado de que faltaba mi bolso y Elisabeth había decidido acompañarme a buscarlo, entramos a la tienda y no lo encontramos, luego el efluvio vampírico inundó nuestros sentidos y nos pusimos alerta, una vampiresa se nos acercaba con pasos sutiles y elegantes con un bolso rojo en mano, me lo había extendido y se había presentado, su nombre: Alice Cullen".

-Alice Cullen- repitió Eric.

-Así es- concedí –Ella no estaba sola, Elisabeth y yo nos presentamos y luego hubo un pequeño altercado- comenté mientras enseñaba mis imágenes "Yo me había encargado de presentarnos como Héller, y la chica se mostraba confiada y sonriente en todo momento; un chico rubio se nos acercó y pude notar como pretendía proteger a la chica; luego el resto de los Cullen se unieron a la conversación y la rubia no tardó en ofendernos, a lo que Elisabeth no se contuvo y explotó; luego el resto de nosotros dentro de la tienda".

-Hay que hacer algo- pidió Jaydeen.

-Sí, pero esto solo lo vamos a solucionar diplomáticamente, como siempre- dijo Eric con expresión serena.

-¿Y que si no lo aceptan?- inquirió Liliana.

-Angélica y yo hablaremos con ellos- avisó.

-No pueden ir solos Eric- contrarió Jaydeen.

-Todo va a estar bien- aseguró Angélica.

-No, no van a ir solos- dije levantándome para apoyar a Jaydeen.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos algunos de nosotros- propuso Nicole.

-Iremos Bella, Mike, Elisabeth y yo- se adelantó Jaydeen.

-Es una buena elección- concedió Liliana.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Eric levantándose de su asiento.

-Todo va a estar bien, lo vi- tranquilizó Nicole.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunté.

-Angélica y Esme serán grandes amigas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Esme?- preguntó Angélica.

-Oh… Esme es la madre de los Cullen- aclaró Nicole.

-Vamos- repitió Jaydeen.

Habíamos seguido el olor de los vampiros del centro comercial así que tomamos mi Aston y Eric su Mercedez Guardian, Angélica se fue con Eric y Mike, Jaydeen y Elisabeth se fueron conmigo. Aparcamos en una mansión blanca con grandes ventanales en medio del bosque.

-Es hermosa- dijo Angélica saliendo del auto.

-A lo que vinimos- recordó Jaydeen, vi como Elisabeth tomaba su mano y lo tranquilizaba.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una voz desde la entrada; bajé del auto para encarar a nuestro anfitrión.

-Gracias Carlisle-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre ¿qué?

-Son bienvenidos- dijo respondiendo al apretón de Eric.

-Pasen por favor- dijo una mujer al lado de Carlisle.

-Ella es mi esposa Esme- presentó Carlisle.

-Gusto en conocerte Esme- le sonrió Angélica- yo soy Angélica-

-Mi esposa- completó Eric.

-Igualmente- concedió Esme- por favor, pasen- pidió haciéndose a un lado.

Eric y Angélica avanzaron de primeros, seguidos por Mike, Jaydeen y Elisabeth, Esme avanzó para acompañar a sus invitados y entré a la par de Carlisle.

-Creo que aún no nos terminamos de presentar- dijo entrando a la casa.

-¿Se conocían?- quise saber.

-Carlisle también es médico- explicó Eric.

-Hoy no conocieron a todos los miembros de la familia- nos habló Esme.

-Hola- saludó Alice seguida de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y una chica que no pude reconocer pero que venía de la mano de Edward; sentí un apretón en el pecho, donde se suponía que debía de estar mi corazón; me percaté de sus ojos, eran de un color verde oliva, me pareció extraño y desvié la vista.

-Hola- saludó Elisabeth con una sonrisa del brazo de Jaydeen.

-Ella es Angelina- dijo señalando a la chica que venía del brazo de Edward, era alta, rasgos finos, pelo amarillo, ojos verdes.

-Y tus ojos son….- empezó Elisabeth.

-Soy hibrida- habló la chica.

-¿Eres mitad humana mitad vampiro?- preguntó Eric repentinamente interesado.

-Solo no lo digan- pidió.

-¿A quién pudiéramos decírselo?- inquirió Elisabeth.

-Los Vulturi- respondió Alice.

-A ellos menos que nadie- susurró Mike.

-No lo digas- le susurré.

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó Angelina.

-Lo menos que queremos es alguna relación con los Vulturi- habló Eric.

-¿Podemos saber por qué?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bella y Lizzie-respondió Angélica.

-¿Isabella y Elisabeth?- inquirió Esme.

-Tienen un poder muy grande- prosiguió Angélica.

-¿Podemos saber cuál?- preguntó Edward esta vez.

-No- se adelantó Elisabeth.

-Necesitamos hablar- pidió Eric.

-Lo sabemos, pasemos al estudio- habló Carlisle; vimos como Eric y Angélica seguían a Carlisle y a Esme, quedándonos nosotros solos con los Cullen; me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la casa pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Hola Bella- saludó Alice a mi espalda.

-Hola Alice- saludé dándome la vuelta,

-Bella… me gustaría ser tu amiga- dijo haciendo un puchero que me recordó a Nicole, la pregunta me hizo entreabrir ligeramente la boca para cerrarla rápidamente.

-Me sorprende que me lo digas así Alice- dije sinceramente.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?- asentí y la seguí hasta la cocina para salir de un salto hacia el bosque; tuve que caer de puntillas para cuidar que el tacón de mis zapatos no se rompiera.

-Dime Alice- pedí.

-Es solo que… bueno… necesito una amiga- dijo al fin.

-No lo entiendo, tienes una familia que parece quererse-

-Y lo hacemos, es solo que Rosalie solo se ve en el espejo-

-¿Y Angelina?-

-¿Angelina?- dijo con expresión divertida para luego ponerse totalmente seria –Angelina no ama a mi hermano, solo está aquí porque no tiene a donde más ir y le conviene-

-No creo a tu hermano tan imbécil-

-Es lo que hace el amor- sentí como mi muerto corazón se retorcía ¿qué diablos pasaba?

-Deberías dejarlo si en verdad la ama- aconsejé.

-¿Para qué se estrelle?-

-La gente aprende de sus propios errores Alice-

-No la soporto- estalló al fin –nadie la soporta-

-No me ha parecido-

-Si, por eso, es pura apariencia-

-¿Qué quieres que haga Alice?-

-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi amiga, Bella, tengo un don de ver el futuro, te vi, a las dos, seremos grandes amigas Bella- casi rogó.

-No se le puede decir que no al futuro- concedí, la pequeña ahogó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre mí; en segundos todos los Cullen y mis hermanos estaban dispersos a nuestro alrededor.

-Tranquilos- pidió Alice separándose de mí.

-Todo está bien- le aseguré a mis hermanos; seguimos hasta el interior de la casa seguidos por el resto de los Cullen.

-Bella- llamó Elisabeth desde el otro extremo de la habitación al lado de Jaydeen; caminé a paso humano hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¿Qué pasó afuera?- preguntó Jaydeen.

-Nada, es solo que Alice y yo iniciamos una amistad- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros; Elisabeth estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- contestó, pude notar como el resto de los Cullen le prestaba atención a la conversación.

-"Querida"- saludó una vos extrañamente conocida.

-¡Tanya!- saltó Elisabeth, pude ver de reojo como todos se tensaban.

-"Hola Eli, sí, soy yo, que gusto escucharte"-

-Igualmente, pero como cada vez que me llamas no quieres hablar conmigo, supongo que tengo que pasar el teléfono ¿no?- preguntó Eli con expresión divertida.

-"Supones bien"-

-Isabella- llamó Elisabeth.

-Tanya- saludé tomando el teléfono.

-"¡Bella! No sabes qué gusto me da oírte"-

-Siempre es así- no entendía la reacción de los Cullen pero no permitiría que se enterara de nada que tuviera que ver con la conversación –Tanya no estoy sola, ¿podemos hablar luego?-

-"¿vampiros?"- preguntó divertida.

-En realidad si, ¿podemos hablar luego?-

-"no te olvides de llamarme, Irina y Kate andan como locas queriendo hablar contigo"-

-Está bien- dije trancando la comunicación, vi como Elisabeth recibía el teléfono con confusión marcada en el rostro, pero no le di importancia.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó Angelina.

-¿Te importa?- inquirió Elisabeth.

-Para nada- dijo la chica levantando una ceja y el mentón con aires de superioridad; Eli pareció haberse dado cuenta por que inspiró fuertemente el aire y resopló enojada.

-Maldita rubia- susurró.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Angelina.

-Tranquila, estás disculpada- aceptó Eli.

-¡No me estaba disculpando!- se levantó Angelina gritando.

-Baja el tonito-pidió Elisabeth con aires de indiferencia mientras echaba su pelo hacia su espalda con su mano izquierda.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes- pude sentir su rabia y leí su mente; detecte enseguida su poder, la chica tenía el poder de doblar a un ser de dolor, detecte entonces el poder de Eli y me percaté de que no lo tenía, se había quitado el anular poderes, el escudo no podrá aguantar; corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta la chica y le tomé los brazos obligándola a no ver a nadie.

-¡¿Qué haces?- gritó.

-Mira maldita, que te quede claro, a mi familia, no la tocas- susurré a su oído aunque estuve segura de que todos pudieron escucharlo.

-Suéltala- ordenó aquella voz; esto me enojó aún más, ¿cómo la podía defender después de haberle leído la mente el mismo?, no me inmuté y presioné aún más fuerte.

-¡Awwwww!- la solté empujándola hacia el suelo con fuerza y la vi caer y golpearse, pronto vi sangre en su boca y frente; volteé a ver a mis hermanos y con ello a los Cullen; Carlisle y Esme estaban parados junto a Eric y Angélica con cara inexpresiva; Eric siempre me había dado la razón y me apoyaba siempre; pude leer su mente, y solo me decía "ven", caminé hacia él y me abrazó susurrándome al oído.

-Vámonos pequeña-

-Hasta luego- saltó Elisabeth.

-¿Dónde está Mike?- preguntó Jaydeen.

-Aquí estoy- dijo levantándose del suelo a la par que lo hacía Emmett.

-Vamos- ordenó Jaydeen.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Angélica, abrazó a Esme y luego a Carlisle; Eric se separó de mí para abrazar a Carlisle y luego a Esme; no me pareció para nada extraño ese comportamiento tan familiar, desde que los conocía siempre habían sido así.

Eric volvió a abrazarme y salimos juntos de la casa de los Cullen.


	5. ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES RUBITA?

**CAPITULO IV: EL INSTITUTO… ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES RUBITA?**

**Bella Pov.**

-¿Hola?- hablé cuando contestaron el teléfono.

-"Bella, pensé que no llamarías"-

-Lo siento Tanya, se me había pasado ¿qué pasa?-

-"¡Garrett y Kate renovaran votos!"- saltó Tanya del otro lado de la línea.

-Tanya eso es genial, supongo que es una invitación ¿no?-

-"Por supuesto, igual, llegará en unos días"-

-Vámonos Bella- llamó Nicole desde abajo; esta mañana se me había hecho tarde porque había llamado a Tanya, además había decidido dormir y cuando me levanté la alarma no había sonado; me apuré y me puse unos Jeans ajustados oscuros, unos botines de tacón alto azules y una blusa manga larga azul con chaleco negro y cinturón negro con detalles bordados en azul.

-Estoy lista- dije bajando las escaleras.

-Vamos- apuró Liliana.

Nos subimos a su BMW blanco Lucas, ella y yo, mientras que Jaydeen, Elisabeth, Mike y Nicole se iban en el Ferrari rojo de Elisabeth.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, y las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros; apenas habíamos regresado el fin de semana y hoy sería nuestro primer día, nadie nos conocía ni nos conocería; nos bajamos de los autos y a más de uno se le abrió la boca cuando nos vieron, vimos como aparcaban un Porsche amarillo y un volvo plateado del otro lado del estacionamiento, los Cullen.

-Vamos- ordené desviando la vista; caminamos hasta una oficina para buscar nuestros horarios y los mapas del instituto.

»-Buenos Días- quise llamar la atención de la Señora que estaba sentada en la barra de la recepción.

-Buenos Días- respondió la interpelada alzando la vista, pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba al ver mi hermoso rostro y mis refulgentes ojos azules.

-Mis hermanos y yo queremos buscar nuestros horarios- dije haciéndole el trabajo más fácil.

-Oh si- dijo tomando algunos papeles y entregándomelos –estos son sus horarios, están identificados con sus nombres, y estos son sus mapas- dijo señalando la pila de mi mano izquierda.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriéndole para luego salir de la oficina siguiendo a mis hermanos.

-Pobre corazón- se lamentó Lucas.

-Pensé que se le saldría en cualquier momento- agregó Nicole divertida.

-Sigues deslumbrando- comentó Liliana.

-Aquí están sus horarios- dije haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios.

-Waoo, tengo física ahora- habló Lucas.

-Igual yo, voy contigo- se alegró Liliana.

-Tengo bioquímica, que aburrido- dijo Mike haciendo un puchero.

-Yo estoy contigo- habló Elisabeth.

-Bien, pues yo tengo clase de español- comentó Jaydeen.

-Igual yo- coincidió Nicole.

-Está bien, no tengo clases con ustedes ahora, tengo que ir a biología- dije a modo de despedida.

-Oh, Bella… ten cuidado, no te vaya a quedar- dijo Mike con sarcasmo.

-Adiós-

-Srita.Héller- saludó el profesor cuando me vió entrar.

-Profesor- saludé de igual forma mostrando mi mejor sonrisa; aunque debo decir que si mi objetivo era deslumbrarle, lo hice.

-Aquí tiene su guía- dijo recuperándose rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias- la recibí.

-Pase por aquí- me guió hasta un puesto junto a la ventana.

-Gracias- dije al tiempo que me sentaba; disfrutaría de no tener compañero.

-Buenos días profesor- saludó una voz aterciopelada, era él.

-Buenos días , pase adelante- dijo señalando el puesto vacío a mi lado; vi como me veía con odio y arrugaba el ceño, no quise inmutarme en ese momento así que desvié la vista hacia la ventana; pude sentir cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Hoy tendremos una práctica en parejas- habló el profesor, ¡Genial! Dije sarcásticamente; pronto recordé que Mike me había pedido que me quitara mi escudo; me lo puse rápidamente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme; escuché un siseo de su parte, tal vez a él le fastidiaba esta práctica.

La clase transcurrió sin contratiempos y sin una sola palabra de su parte.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella- dijo un chico alto acercándose a mi mesa; vi como Edward se tensaba inmediatamente, no entendí por que lo hacía, no había olor a sangre en el ambiente.

-Si- dije con indiferencia.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- soltó de una; no pude evitar sonreírme; así que mostré una sonrisa de lado; vi como Edward levantaba la mirada y me veía.

-Tengo otros compromisos, y muchas cosas que hacer- expliqué.

-Pero…-

-No- interrumpí tajante.

-Hasta luego- fue lo único que dijo.

-Muy solicitada ¿no?- dijo Edward sarcástico ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

-No entiendo por qué te extraña- quise seguirle el juego.

-Es cierto, una mujer como tú no debe tener un mínimo de pretendientes- ¿me alagó?

-Gracias-

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No todos son tan sinceros- le sostuve la mirada.

-No todos son como yo-

-Nadie es como tú-

-Gracias-

-No fue un cumplido-

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con la ceja levantada.

-Fue la verdad-

-Es bueno saber que también eres sincera-

-Lo soy-

-Lo sé-

-¿interrumpo?- dijo una voz al frente nuestro; no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero el salón estaba vacío y solo estábamos nosotros dos y… Angelina.

-No, para nada- dije recuperándome del trance.

-Que te quedé claro, no te metas con lo mío- advirtió.

-Tú a mí no me amenazas- dije levantándome del asiento.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana-

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres rubita?-

-Yo soy la prometida de Edward-

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?-

-Espero que nada-

-Angelina- la llamó Edward.

-No Edward, tú no me vas a tomar el pelo con… esta-

-Miren… ¿saben qué?... resuelvan sus problemas maritales entre ustedes- dije tomando mi bolso y mi guía para salir de aquel salón.

-¡Hola Bella!- gritó Alice mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-Hola Alice- dije recibiendo su abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada-

-Bella, hay algo que no nos dijeron-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué sus ojos son azules?-

-Al parecer el vampiro que nos mordió poseía el mismo color de ojos-

-Oh… bueno… ¡Vamos de compras!- chilló Alice.

-Alice… es mi primer día de clases, y ya le he pasado mal, no quiero ir de compras-

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?- volvió a preguntar.

-Angelina cree que hay algo entre Edward y yo, y la verdad no quiero tener problemas, pero me estoy cansando de ella-

-Qué más quisiera yo que tú tuvieras algo con él-

-Alice- la regañé.

-Ella no es buena para él-

-Pero él le ama, no te metas entre ellos-

-Si Alice, hazle caso- dijo Angelina de la mano de Edward.

-No te metas conmigo- amenazó Alice.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer pulga?- dijo Angelina con expresión divertida.

-Bueno ya basta- dijo Edward soltándose de su agarre – No vas a seguir insultando ni a Bella ni a Alice ¿te queda claro?- habló Edward molesto; quise entonces molestar aún más a Angelina así que me acerqué a Edward altivamente y como si él fuera de mi propiedad, llegué por su espalda para tomarlo del cuello y muy cerca de su oído le susurré…

-No es necesario que me defiendas,… pero gracias- escuché un gruñido por parte de Angelina y vi como Edward la sostenía para que no se me viniera encima, ella pataleaba rabiosa en los brazos de Edward y Alice solo sonreía pícaramente, me di la vuelta pero no sin antes decir "hasta luego Eddy".

Llegué muy sonriente al comedor, me situé al lado de Elisabeth y empecé a beber poco a poco un agua que estaba en la mesa que habían elegido.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- quiso saber Mike; fue entonces cuando les enseñe detalle por detalle lo que había pasado con Edward.

-Bella, eres mi héroe- susurró Nicole conteniendo la risa para luego estallar en carcajadas; Elisabeth solo sonreía mordiéndose el labio y Jaydeen negaba con la cabeza gacha ocultando una sonrisa.

-Bella, ¿por qué haces eso?- preguntó una Liliana muy divertida.

-Fue genial, admítelo- dijo Lucas mientras reía junto a Mike.

-Bueno, ya basta- los atajé cuando vi llegar a Edward junto con Alice y una Angelina muy molesta –Esto llega hasta aquí- dije levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Elisabeth.

-No me voy a pasar toda mi existencia en eso- me excusé.

-Si claro- dijo Mike sarcásticamente.

-Mike, bebé, deja el sarcasmo ¿si nene?- pidió Nicole.

-Si mi nenita- dijo besándole el cuello.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer sus muestras de afecto al frente nuestro?- pidió Liliana.

-A mí ya me da igual- dijo Lucas rodando los ojos.

Escuchamos cuando la campana sonó y poco a poco loa alumnos fueron regresando a sus clases.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Alice que venía caminando de la mano de Jasper -Es que tendremos un trabajo de geometría ¿te pondrías conmigo?- pidió.

-Alice, ni siquiera estamos juntas en geometría-

-Sí, lo estamos, lo vi-

-Está bien Alice- dije caminando hacia geometría; Jasper se despidió de ella y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Angelina estaba muy molesta- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo noté-

-Dice que Edward te prefirió a ti antes que a ella-

-Es mentira, se quedó con ella-

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por supuesto que no Alice, ella es su novia y debe de estar con ella, es lógico-

-Sí, pero ella no logra entender el por qué te defendió a ti y a mí y no solo a mí-

-Por que es muy justo-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Oh vamos!, Edward ¿Quién más?-

-Edward es atractivo, a cualquiera le gustaría, pero no se pueden confundir las cosas, no puedes arruinar algo donde hay amor solo porque lo consideres atractivo-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-

-Qué no me voy a meter entre ellos-

-Si claro-

La clase finalizó y como Alice había predicho, había un trabajo de geometría en el que me puse con ella, las demás clases estuve con Elisabeth en Biofísica, Jaydeen en clase de Inglés, y Nicole en clase de Español.

-Me voy con Alice- avisé cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Hay un trabajo de geometría, tranquilos ella me lleva a casa-

-Está bien- aceptó Elisabeth.

-Cuídate- dije Jaydeen abrazándome; me di la media vuelta y caminé hasta donde estaban los Cullen.

-¿Te importa irte con Edward?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-No, para nada- dije sonriéndole, ¡esta chica me iba a volver loca!

-Pues a mí sí me importa- reprochó Angelina.

-No, no te importa- dijeron todos al unísono; vi como pateaba el piso y se subía al volvo totalmente histérica.

-Vamos- me susurró Edward dándome un suave empujón por la espalda; como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta de su volvo para luego subirse al asiento de conductor y arrancar.

El viaje fue totalmente incómodo, Angelina no dijo ni una sola palabra y Edward se mostraba totalmente sereno.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó Alice cuando me bajé del auto.

-Callado- fue lo único que pude decir; se escucharon las risotadas de Emmett y gruñidos por parte de Angelina.

-¡Oh vamos Angie! Fue divertido-

-No, no lo fue- dijo pasándome por un lado.

Esta sería una tarde muy, muy, muy larga…


	6. UN PEQUEÑO DESLIZ

**CAPITULO V: UN PEQUEÑO DESLIZ**

**Bella Pov.**

-¡Bella!- gritó Esme mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Hola Esme- saludé

-Me da gusto verte- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-A mi también- realmente Esme era una Angélica 2.

-Vamos adentro, Bella y yo necesitamos hacer un trabajo, Esme- dijo Alice tomando mi brazo y jalándome hacia adentro.

-Alice, calma- pedí para que soltara mi brazo, pude sentir la sangre acumulándose ahí, genial, tendría un morado; Alice vió mi cara de molestia.

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-Alice, soy más delicada que ustedes-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Puedo tener morados-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, bajan rápido, pero no me agrada-

-¿En cuánto tiempo?-

-Unos 10 minutos, el mismo que tarda en cicatrizar heridas- dije sobándome el brazo.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo abrazándome.

-Ya Alice, no importa- calmé.

Hicimos el trabajo lo más rápido posible, y nos quedaba el tiempo suficiente.

-Alice, ¿podrías darme un vaso de agua?-

-¿Bebes agua?- me preguntó atónita.

-Y el resto de mi familia-

-Wooou- fue lo único que dijo.

-Alice, el agua- le recordé.

-Oh, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina?-

-Está bien- acepté, me levanté del mueble y caminé hasta la cocina; lo primero que visualicé fue el refrigerador pero un ruido hizo que me fijara en mi acompañante, Edward, tan perfecto como lo recordaba, estaba arriba del mesón de la cocina escribiendo en un cuadernillo.

-¿soy inoportuna?- pregunté entrando a la cocina.

-No, para nada- dijo dejando un cuadernillo al lado de su pierna.

-¿Tocas?- pregunté rodeando el mesón para ver sus anotaciones en el cuadernillo.

-Alguien tenía que usar el piano-

-Yo también toco- dije levantando la vista para verle, me subí al mesón junto a él y empezamos a hablar sobre la música y demás cosas; hasta que llegamos a un punto que no quise haber tocado.

-¿Por qué tantos novios?- preguntó de pronto.

-No son tantos- quise salirme por la tangente.

-Una mujer como tú debería tener ya al hombre que la ame a su lado-

-¿Y cómo soy yo?- dije volteándome para verle pero estuvimos repentinamente cerca.

-Hermosa- susurró en mi boca, haciendo que su aliento inundara todos mis sentidos; aquel aliento se apoderó de mí, sentí como Edward me atraía por la cintura, su boca se movía al compás de la mía, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello, y él me apretaba cada vez más y más; nos separamos con nuestras respiraciones aún entrecortadas.

-Tal vez por eso no lo he encontrado aún- dije sin recuperarme del todo; me bajé del mesón y caminé hasta la sala.

-Alice- la llamé -¿me llevas?-

-Sí, claro- dijo la interpelada -¿Jasper?- llamó.

-Vamos- dijo el chico.

Caminamos hasta el Porsche de Alice y fuimos hasta mi casa, ya el cielo estaba alumbrado por la esencia del crepúsculo.

-Nos vemos Alice- me despedí para bajarme del auto cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-No, Bella, ¡espera!- gritó Alice bajándose del carro para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No, tú dímelo-

-No pasa nada-

-Sí, sí pasa algo, dímelo-

-Edward y yo nos besamos- solté.

-¡Sí!- chilló.

-No, Alice, el me besó, y solo lo hizo porque le parezco hermosa-

-Lo eres-

-Eso no siempre es lo que importa-

-Bella-

-Nada Alice, ni una palabra-

-Buenas noches entonces, hasta mañana Bella- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Adiós Alice- dije para entrar a mi casa y luego perderme en mi mundo de los sueños.

El despertador sonó a las 7.30, me levanté pesadamente hasta la ducha, tomé una ducha rápida y me fui hasta mi armario en busca de algo para hoy, saqué una blusa blanca manga larga con detalles en dorado, tomé una chaqueta blanca con una boina del mismo color, mis pantalones oscuros, sandalias altas color dorado y un cinturón del mismo color; me maquillé como siempre; un poco de sombra blanca para resaltar mis ojos; rubor y brillo labial; tomé unos guantes blancos y salí de la habitación.

-Buenos Días- saludé mientras bajaba de mi habitación.

-Hola querida- saludó Eric abrazándome.´

-Hola amor- saludó Angélica.

-Bella- saludaron todos al unísono.

-Vámonos- ordenó Jaydeen; todos salimos hasta el garaje, había decidido llevar mi auto, así que Liliana llevó el suyo para irse con Lucas, y Mike el suyo para irse con Jaydeen y Elisabeth; Eric salió a la par de nosotros hacia la clínica.

-Buenos Días- saludó Alice abrazándome.

-Hola Alice- saludé –Jasper- dije abrazándolo.

-Bella… ¿Hoy si iremos de compras?-

-No lo sé Alice mira…-

-Bella- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien- acepté.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta mi próxima clase, gimnasia.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Edward; me volteé para encararlo, y waoo, estaba endemoniablemente sexi, tenía una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo con una chaqueta gris, y pantalones oscuro, su cabello revuelto y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Solo quería pedirte perdón-

-No tienes que disculparte-

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo-

-Sí yo no hubiese querido que lo hicieras no lo hubiese permitido, y no me habría dado cuenta de que realmente no valgo nada- dije agachando la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo obligándome a verlo.

-Edward, me buscan por mi belleza por…-

- No Bella, tú vales mucha más que eso, eres sincera, emprendedora, fuerte, cariñosa, solidaria, amistosa, cordial, amable, eres… todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear- dijo con su vista fija en la mía; una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla.

-Gracias- dije abalanzándome para abrazarlo, me abrazó y me arrulló "vales mucho más de lo que crees" susurró a mi oído.


	7. Algo se Abecina

**CAPITULO VI: ALGO SE ABECINA**

**BELLA POV:**

Caminé por los pasillos luego de mi encuentro con Edward, yo no podía darme alas, él no me amaba, y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por él.

-¡Bella!- escuché, me volteé para seguir aquella voz.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté después de que me solté de su abrazo.

-Tengo una propuesta- dijo dando brinquitos.

-¿sí?- dije para que continuara.

-Toma- dijo extendiendo una tarjeta; la vi por un momento, "Isabella Héller" decía; la abrí detenidamente leyendo parte por parte.

"Está usted cordialmente invitado/a al baile que tendrá lugar en el instituto como motivo del fin de semestre

Temática: Baile Real

Fecha: Sábado 17

Hora: 8pm

Traje Formal"

-¿Qué es esto?- dije alzando la invitación hacia una sonriente Alice.

-Es tu invitación Bella, estamos a mitad de semestre y ya se están repartiendo-

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con eso?-

-Oh… se me olvidaba- dijo con una sonrisa- formo parte del comité de organización-

-¿Cómo no me lo imagine antes?-

-No lo sé, entonces… ¿vas a venir?-

-No lo sé Alice, es muy pronto para decidir- dije dándome la vuelta

-¡Bella espera!- me llamó.

-¿Qué?-

-Al menos acompáñame a comprar mi vestido- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien- acepté derrotada.

-Después de clases en mi auto- dijo rápidamente para dar la vuelta y echarse a correr.

Me di la vuelta sonriendo aún, tenía que ir a buscar a los chicos para avisarles pero aún estaban en clases así que me fui hasta el comedor a esperarlos; aparte nuestra comida y me senté en nuestra misma mesa de ayer.

-¿Por qué tan solita?- me dijo una voz a mi espalda; estaba tan concentrada pensando en el dichoso baile que ni cuenta me di del olor a humano.

-Por qué no estoy acompañada- dije tajante sin ver aún al chico.

-Hola, lo siento, soy Tyler- dijo el chico sonrojándose.

-Yo soy Isabella, creo que eso lo sabes- dije levantándome para ponerme a su nivel.

-Sí, lo sé, yo…-

-No quiero salir contigo- repetí tajante, Tyler era el mismo chico que se me había acercado en la clase de biología.

-Pensé que tal vez…-

-Tyler, no quiero ser grosera, pero no estoy interesada en salir con nadie, apenas estoy saliendo de una relación, y sinceramente no estoy interesada en ninguna amistad o relación amorosa ¿de acuerdo?- traté de decir lo más persuasiva que pude.

-De acuerdo- dijo con cara triste para luego salir con la cabeza gacha del comedor.

Me volví a sentar en la mesa a esperar hasta que sonó la campana y empezaron a entrar los primeros alumnos al comedor.

-Hey Bells- saludó Emmett mientras me levantaba a abrazarlo; desde que me había hecho amiga de Alice, Emmett se había puesto celoso y había intentado por todos los medios de hacerse mi amigo. Hasta que lo logró.

-Hola Emy- dije sin soltarme de su abrazo.

-Bells, ¿vendrás a la casa hoy?- dijo soltándome.

-No Emy, voy a acompañar a Alice- me excusé.

-¡No!- chilló –Tú prometiste que jugarías conmigo hoy-

-Sí Emy, pero esto es cosa de chicas, además, claro que te lo voy a cumplir, te dije que lo haríamos, pero no te dije cuando- expliqué.

-Bells, estás jugando sucio- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bella- saludó Liliana.

-Hola cariño- dije abrazándola

-¿Por qué tanto amor?- quiso saber Emy.

-Bella es mucho más que mi hermana- adelantó Lili.

-Pero eso es algo que no vamos a decirles- completé.

-Vamos a sentarnos- pidió Lucas llegando a la mesa –Hola Belli- saludó

-Hola Lucas- dije despidiendo a Emy para sentarme.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- inquirió el interpelado.

-No lo sé, esperaba que vinieran con ustedes- dije en tono preocupado, saqué de mi bolso el teléfono y empecé a marcar el número de Elisabeth pero ella no contestaba, lo intenté otra vez, nada; intenté con Nicole, tampoco, Jaydeen, tampoco, Mike, nada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó Edward en tono preocupado, pude ver en su mente que mi cara era un poema, preocupación, frustración, miedo, temor.

-No lo sé- dije volviendo a marcar el número de Elisabeth.

-Mamá y papá no aparecen, y tampoco Nicole y Mike- explicó rápido Lucas.

-¿Eric y Angélica?- me volteé a ver rápidamente a Lucas, genial, y ahora ¿Cómo diablos salimos de esta?

-No- dijo al fin –nosotros no somos como ustedes- explicó.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Edward sentándose en nuestra mesa.

-Nosotros no fuimos transformados, nacimos así, mamá y Bella fueron transformados por un vampiro que aparentemente tenía una enfermedad, lo que hace que haya características humanas en ellas, mamá puede tener hijos- completó Liliana.

-¿Su madre es Elisabeth?-

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Y su padre…-

-Jaydeen- completé yo, trancando el teléfono una vez más –fueron apenas unos meses después de la boda, Elisabeth sufría mareos, su vientre era abultado, y en tres meses nacieron los gemelos- expliqué volviendo a marcar.

-Edward no digas nada- suplicó Liliana.

-No **digan** nada- resaltó Lucas mirando hacia los Cullen; Emy nos miraba boquiabierto; a Rosalie parecía agradarle la idea y solo sonreía, Alice asentía con una sonrisa del brazo de Jasper, Angelina ni siquiera estaba en la mesa.

-No contestan- avisé.

-Me estoy preocupando Belly- dijo Lili con el sentimiento crispado en su rostro; levanté el brazo para que viniera hacia mí; y ahí estuvimos abrazadas, como cuando era chica y su mamá no estaba.

-Bella, Lili, calma- pidió Edward.

-¿Donde está mamá?- preguntó Lili a mi oído.

-No lo sé cariño- respondí en un suspiro –Lucas, amor, sigue intentando- dije extendiendo mi teléfono.

-Nada- susurró después de un rato extendiéndome el teléfono.

Estuvimos en silencio durante 5 minutos, se escuchan las voces de los demás, pero los sollozos casi ineludibles de Liliana me atravesaban el alma; la pequeña lloraba en mi oído; y eso me dolía. El teléfono sonó y lo tomé inmediatamente.

-¿Estás sola?- fue lo primero que escuché.

-No, espera- dije levantándome rápidamente de la cafetería; de reojo vi como Lili se apoyaba en el hombro de su hermano-Dime-

-Bella esto está muy mal- sollozó Elisabeth del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Elisabeth?- dije preocupada.

-Bella, nos buscan, el vampiro que nos transformó, nos quiere para él, ¿entiendes?, está aquí, recibimos una llamada de Eric para una reunión familiar urgente, pero no te encontramos y decidimos que te quedaras con los chicos- dijo mi hermana frustrada.

-Cálmate, ¿Dónde están?- pregunté.

-En la Reserva Quileute, La Push, en la casa de Sam Ulley, el líder, tuvimos que venir para trazar el plan, Bella, el es muy poderoso, acabó con uno de los licántropos, esto ya no es nuestra lucha, también es de ellos, esto está cada vez peor-

-Vamos para allá-

-Te espero Bells- dijo cortando la comunicación; No me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llover pero entré al comedor empapada totalmente.

-Chicos vamos- dije tomando mi bolso.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Lucas mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermana.

-A la Reserva Quileute-

-¿La Push?- preguntó Lili.

-Si-

-No pueden ir solos- habló Edward.

-Sí, sí podemos, lo haremos-

-Bella, es peligroso-

-Edward, realmente no me importa, es mi familia, donde ellos estén yo estaré ¿de acuerdo?, no me importa cuán peligroso sea- dije quitándolo del camino.

Nos subimos rápidamente al coche y salimos a todo lo que daba; vi por el retrovisor como todos volteaban a ver el auto salir; los Cullen ya estaban en sus autos, pude notar sus expresiones preocupados, y no pude identificar lo que había en la cara de Edward, frustración, dolor, miedo, ¿ternura?, no, imposible.

-Mami Bells- me llamó con el apodo que tenía desde que nacieron –Si les pasa algo a mis papás yo…- dijo antes de que se le quebrara la voz y hundiera la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

-No les va a pasar nada Liliana, cariño, todos estamos bien ¿de acuerdo? Nada va a pasar- dije extendiendo la mano hacia el asiento trasero para darle seguridad.

Tomé la última curva a toda velocidad para aparcar en frente de la casa de Sam Ulley.

-Cariño- dijo Elisabeth recibiendo a Lili en sus brazos –Lucas- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije acercándome a Nicole y Mike.

-Sam fue a ver Eric a la clínica, y le dijo sobre un vampiro, pero Eric no reconoció el olor, llamó a Elisabeth y ella sí pudo saber quién era, es su creador, el mismo- explicó Mike en susurros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- inquirí preocupada.

-El acabó con un licántropo Bella, ahora no estamos solos, ellos también quieren hacer justicia- habló Nicole.

-Bella- llamó Elisabeth.

-Eli- dije abrazándola.

-Bella, esto está mal-

-Lo sé Eli-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Lo que quieras-

-Llévate a los chicos, protégelos, y regresa cuando todo haya acabado-

-Sabes que no se van a ir-

-Bella, por favor- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú?-

-No voy a dejar solo a Jaydeen-

-Estoy segura de que él quiere que lo dejes solo si es por tu seguridad y la de sus hijos-

-No me importa lo que él quiera, yo me voy a quedar, ayúdame por favor-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-No lo sé… vamos a ver cómo está todo, y yo te diré cuando llevártelos-

-Es ilógico… piensa que el nos va a perseguir-

-No si él no lo sabe-

-Está bien- dije luego de un rato.

-Bella- llamó Jaydeen.

-Gracias- susurró Eli rápidamente.

-Dime- dije volteándome hacia Jay

-No te has presentado, vamos- dijo haciéndome señas con la cabeza; lo seguí hasta el interior de la casa, donde Nicole, Mike, los chicos y unos cuantos licántropos estaban sentados. –Chicos, ella es Isabella Héller, es la gemela de mi esposa- dije Jaydeen presentándome.

-Hola, yo soy Jacob- se levantó uno de los chicos, moreno, ojos negros, musculoso –Ellos son Quill, y Embry- dijo presentando a los otros dos que me saludaron con la mano.

-Yo soy Isabella Héller- dije presentándome.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jacob, evitando darme la mano, por suerte yo no fui tan estúpida como para extenderla.

-Igualmente- dije tomando mi bolso del sofá, Liliana lo había bajado para buscar mi teléfono, que había empezado a sonar.

-¿Hola?- dije cuando lo conseguí.

-"¡Bella!"- gritó Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Si Alice, soy yo-

-"Oh, Bella qué bueno que están bien, porque están bien ¿no?"

-Sí Alice, estamos bien-

-"¿Cuándo regresan a casa?"-

-No lo sé Alice, las cosas no están muy bien, te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo?-

-"está bien, pero cuídate"-

-Lo haré- dije para cortar la comunicación.

Caminé hasta la salida de la casa y me despedí de todos, me monté en mi Aston con los chicos y partí a toda velocidad; le había dicho a Alice que no sabía cuando regresaba por que en realidad quería estar sola, ella no era mala compañía, pero en estos momentos solo quiero paz y silencio, eso no era algo que ella me pudiera brindar.


	8. VAYA SORPRESA

**CAPITULO VII. VAYA SORPRESA**

**EDWARD POV.**

Bella y los chicos se habían marchado luego de recibir una llamada, no pude leerle la mente a ninguno, al parecer tenían puesto algún tipo de escudo, me preocupé al instante.

-Alice- llamé cuando los vi alejarse en su auto.

-Dime- llegó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?-

-No Edward, no veo nada- susurró frustrada.

-¿Por qué?- bufé frustrado.

-Tiene que ver con los licántropos,… no puedo verlos-

-Llámala- le pedí extendiéndole el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-¡Edward!- me llamó Angelina llegando a mí rápidamente.

-Ang-saludé haciendo una mueca de disgusto, definitivamente este no era el mejor momento para su llegada.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió viendo con mala cara a Alice.

-No pasa nada-

-¿Es en serio?, hay que ver sus caras- bufó tomándome del brazo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- cambié el tema.

-Me sentí mal… estaba en la enfermería- me mostró las imágenes en su mente.

-¿Estás bien?- me preocupé.

-Yo los dejó- resopló Alice molesta.

-Estoy bien- me besó –Te amo- me susurró.

-Yo igual- o al menos eso creía.

-Te noto muy tenso, dime la verdad-

-Los Héller se fueron a la Reserva Quileute-

-¡¿Cómo?-

-Así es- suspiré.

-Nosotros no tenemos por qué preocuparnos en eso- se recompuso frotando mis hombros.

-Vamos- jalé de su mano directo a clase.

-Creo que debería a decirle a Carlisle que me revise- dijo cuando estuvimos en clase de español.

-¿No te sientes bien?- pregunté sin mirarla.

-No últimamente-

-Le diremos apenas lleguemos-

Y no hablamos más del tema, tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en Isabella y en lo que estaría pasando en la Reserva Quileute como para pensar en otra cosa; apenas terminó la clase nos fuimos directamente al estacionamiento donde ya me esperaban mis hermanos en sus autos.

"Ya llamé" pensó Alice, supuse que no quería decirlo en voz alta para que Angelina no se enterara y no armara una de sus escenitas; asentí para darle entender que ya la había escuchado.

-Vamos a casa- fue lo único que dije antes de encender mi volvo y salir a toda velocidad seguido por mis hermanos.

**ALICE POV.**

Claro, Angelina siempre tan inoportuna… me despedí molesta de ellos cuando vi que definitivamente Edward no iba poder llamar a Bella.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Jasper cuando llegué a la puerta de la cafetería, que ya se encontraba vacía.

-Tengo que llamar a Bella- saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número que me había dado Carlisle, supuse que se lo había pedido a Eric.

-"¿Hola?"- escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Bella!- grité emocionada cuando escuché su voz.

-"Si Alice, soy yo"- tranquilizó.

-Oh, Bella qué bueno que están bien, porque están bien ¿no?-

-"Sí Alice, estamos bien"-

-¿Cuándo regresan a casa?-

-"No lo sé Alice, las cosas no están muy bien, te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo?"- me dijo obviamente queriendo terminar la conversación.

-está bien, pero cuídate-

-"Lo haré"- dije para cortar la comunicación.

Suspiré cuando guardé el teléfono, al menos estaban bien.

-¿Siguen en la Reserva?- me preguntó mi Jass.

-Sí, y aún no saben cuando regresan- dije tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a la próxima clase.

La clase de historia pasó rápido, la verdad era que mi Jass tenía muchísimo más conocimiento que el profesor y se pasó quejando toda la clase sobre la información "errónea" de los libros de texto, término que el mismo le había designado; suspiré resignada.

-Al fin terminó- me comentó saliendo de clase.

-Eso creo- dije cuando llegamos a mi Porsche, esperamos un rato más a que Emmett y Rosalie salieran, Edward y Angelina serían los últimos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- dijo Rosalie llegando a nosotros.

-Llamé a Bella- solté.

-¿Cómo están?- se interesó Emmett.

-Siguen en la Reserva, en realidad no me dijo mucho-

-Por lo visto los Héller son todo un estuche de monerías-

-Así es Rose, vaya sorpresa la de hoy- suspiré.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Bella y Elisabeth pueden embarazarse?-

-Créeme que nadie Em,… nadie-

-Oigan, ¿qué le pasó a Angelina?- preguntó Rose recostándose de su auto.

-Estuvo en la enfermería quien sabe por qué- dije restándole importancia.

-¿Estará enferma?-

-Quien sabe Em, y realmente no debería interesarnos- soltó Rosalie.

-¿Tanto la odias hermana?- enarcó una ceja Jasper.

-No más que Alice-

-Yo no la odio, solo sé que no es buena- rodé los ojos.

-Al final es casi lo mismo- dijo Rosalie subiéndose a su auto; volteé la vista hacia las puertas del instituto y vi bajar a Edward de la mano de Angelina…

"Ya llamé" pensé para que lo supiera; lo vi asentir para darme a entender que me había escuchado.

-Vamos a casa- dijo subiendo a su auto para arrancar a toda velocidad seguido por el auto de Rose y luego por el mío.

El viaje fue rápido, llegamos a casa en 15 minutos, al entrar saludé a Esme y me fui con mi Jass a nuestra habitación, es obvio el motivo…

Y por supuesto, como mis visiones son TAN oportunas, y con eso quiero decir inoportunas… lo vi.

"Bella y Angelina discutían por algo en lo alto de una escalera, no se escuchaba nada de la conversación, en un movimiento Bella estaba cuesta abajo, y el rostro de Angelina desfigurado por el horror.

Angelina tenía una barriga de embarazo con alrededor de 8 meses, casi 9 me atrevería a decir, la veía sudar y gemir de dolor, pronto Carlisle llegó junto a Edward y la subieron a una de las habitaciones.

Bella caminaba nerviosa por la sala, tenía una especie de vendaje en el brazo derecho y frotaba sus brazos constantemente, al parecer escuchó una voz en lo alto de la escalera y alzó la vista para mirar.

Bella miraba a Angelina con lágrimas en los ojos, negaba con la cabeza y constantemente cubría su rostro, Angelina solo suspiraba e insistía en algo que Bella parecía no querer cumplir.

Angelina cargaba a un niño aún acostada en una cama, toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada y ella se veía muy débil, trato de sonreírle al bebé, pero en un leve intento sus ojos decayeron… y un molesto pito empezó a sonar".

Y la visión terminó,… escuché como algo de vidrio caía al piso, me cubrí el cuerpo con una bata que tenía cerca y bajé a velocidad vampírica,… me asombré de lo que vi.


	9. ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

**CAPITULO VIII. ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?**

**BELLA POV. **

No habíamos llegado aún a la casa cuando noté como mi celular empezaba a timbrar.

-Ve quien es por favor- le dije a Lucas, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Es el abuelo, ¿contesto?- me miró por un momento.

-Está bien… yo lo hago- extendí mi mano.

-"¿Hola?"- escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Papá?-

-"Bells acabo de hablar con Carlisle, lo mejor será que vayas a su casa"-

-¿Por qué?- bufé molesta mientras aparcaba en la entrada de nuestra casa.

-"Por su seguridad… no queremos que estén solos"-

-¿Entonces también los vamos a poner en riesgo a ellos?-

-"Ellos están en su derecho de renunciar a ayudarnos cuando lo deseen… es eso o venir a la Reserva Quileute"-

-Está bien- dije resignada.

-"Cuídense mucho"- y cortó la comunicación.

-¿qué pasa?- inquirió preocupado Lucas.

-Papá quiere que vayamos con los Cullen- suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No Lili,.. Solo por seguridad- volví a encender el auto para partir rumbo a la Casa Cullen.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba callado, no era que esperaba una gran bienvenida, pero que por lo menos hubiera alguien esperándonos en la puerta.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la puerta dispuestos a tocarla, pero en ese momento ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Créeme que tampoco es de mi agrado- bufé.

-Entonces lárgate-

-¡Angelina!- reprendió Esme saliendo de la cocina –Hola cariño- me abrazó cuando llegó a mi.

-Hola Esme- correspondí a su abrazo.

-Pasen chicos- se apartó para que entráramos, vi como Angelina se marchaba hacia la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bell- saludó Emmett abrazándome –Hey chicos-

-Hola Emmett- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Quieren descansar un poco?- nos preguntó Esme -¿O comer algo?-

-En realidad quisiera darme una ducha- suspiró Lucas – ¿Tía me prestas tu auto?-

-¿Es seguro?- observó Esme.

-Ve rápido- dije intentando tranquilizar a Esme.

-Ve con él- le pidió a Emmett; vi de reojo como los dos salían juntos.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Rosalie cuando me vió al bajar las escaleras.

-Bella y los chicos se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo-

-Que esperamos que no sea mucho- interrumpí.

-Son bienvenidos aquí el tiempo que sea- me sonrió Esme –Rosalie, enséñale sus habitaciones- le indicó a la rubia.

-Claro- dijo subiendo las escaleras; la seguimos hasta una habitación, en las otras habitaciones apenas y se escuchaba ruido, excepto en una que bien podría saber lo que estaban haciendo, y por lo que había visto, los únicos que faltaban eran Jasper y Alice –Está será tu habitación Liliana- le sonrió a mi sobrina.

-Gracias Rosalie- dijo entrando a la habitación, era amplia y con grandes ventanales, tenía una cama en el centro y una estantería de libros y CDs en una esquina, había un sofá a juego con la cama y una alfombra que cubría el centro de la estancia –Creo que dormiré un rato- me sonrió Liliana.

-Descansa cariño- la abracé para salir de la habitación.

-Esta es la tuya- me abrió la puerta de enfrente.

-Gracias- dije pasando; la habitación era acogedora, tenía ventanales que estaban cubiertos por cortinas en un matiz rojo oscuro, la cama que estaba en el centro de la estancia tenía sabanas rojas, el pequeño sillón de la esquina era negro con vista a una pantalla de plasma, los libros estaban el otro lado de la estancia y los CDs justo al lado, giré la vista a el otro extremo de la habitación y noté el reproductor , y justo en el medio de la estancia una gran alfombra negra son matices rojos –Es hermosa- terminé mi inspección.

-Te veré luego- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

Caminé hasta la estantería de libros y me dediqué a observar la amplia colección de Shakespeare, "Sueño de una noche de Verano" amantes, hadas y cómicos, ya lo había leído unas cuantas veces; "El Mercader de Venecia"; "Romeo y Julieta", "Hamlet"; "Antonio y Cleopatra"; "Macbeth"; "Timón de Atenas"; "Venus y Adonis"; todas estas obras de Shakespeare; suspiré cuando leí los nombres de los últimos libros, "orgullo y Prejuicio" y "Cumbres Borrascosas" que bien no eran de Shakespeare, pero que eran tan amadas por mí como todas las anteriores.

Me dejé caer en la alfombra que había visto al principio, pero no duré mucho tiempo, bajé a la sala pero no había casi nadie; Angelina estaba acomodando unas flores en un jarrón y Edward había aparecido ya hora estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala; decidí no hablar para no incomodar a nadie; terminé de bajar las escaleras y me senté junto a él.

-Bella- me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal Edward?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Todo está bien- en ese momento vi como se tensaba y se quedaba con la mirada perdida –Edward- llamé –Edward- insistí sacudiéndolo; volteé instintivamente hacia Angelina, por un momento la vi tambalearse, y el jarrón que hace un segundo estuvo en su mano calló convirtiéndose en miles de trozos al estrellarse con el suelo, vi en ese momento como caía hacia atrás y salí a velocidad vampírica atajándola en mis brazos.

**ALICE POV.**

-Bella- susurré, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que esta había llegado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Jasper llegando a velocidad vampírica hasta mí.

-Ni siquiera sé…- bufé -¿quieren ayudarme?- señalé con la mirada a Angelina.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle- dije apresurándome hacia la cocina.

**JASPER POV.**

-Edward- llamé cuando llegué hasta él, pero estaba como petrificado, intentaba mandarle olas de calma, pero no servía de nada si cada vez yo me angustiaba más.

-¡Jasper!- regañó Bella cuando empezó a sentir la angustia.

-¿Qué se ha…- empezó a decir Esme, pero se quedó de piedra mirando a Angelina en el suelo junto a Bella.

-Se ha desmayado- explicó rápidamente.

-¿Ya han llamado a Carlisle?-

-¿Qué se ha roto?- dijo Liliana bajando las escaleras -¿Tía que pasó?- se preocupó de inmediato.

-Ya Alice lo está llamando Esme- tranquilicé.

-No lo sé bien querida- le explicó Bella a su sobrina.

-Ya viene en camino- dijo mi Alice llegando a nosotros.

-Alice ¿qué viste?- le pregunté al recordar el episodio anterior.

-Lo sabrán todo a su tiempo- y se perdió por las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé- suspiró Bella.

No esperamos más de quince minutos para que llegara Carlisle, ya me había encargado de pasar a Angelina a su cuarto; pocos minutos después llegaron Lucas, Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Rosalie cuando nos encontrábamos esperando a que Carlisle bajara a la sala.

-No lo sabemos… solo se desmayó- expliqué rápidamente.

-Alice Habla- le pidió Emmett.

-No-

-¡Alice!- insistió.

-¡NO!-

-Imagino que debe ser algo muy fuerte para que Edward aún siga así- observó Liliana.

-Lo es-

-¡Alice!- volvió a insistir Emmett.

-No-

-Basta- frenó Rosalie molesta.

-Chicos- Carlisle llamó nuestra atención.

-Dinos Carlisle- pedí, al fin… ya llevaba muchas horas en su laboratorio.

-Ya sé lo que le ha pasado a Angelina-

-Dinos- insistí.

-Angelina…- pero en ese momento no pudo seguir hablando, el celular de Bella empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?... Estamos bien… ¿Estuvo allá?... No te preocupes… Vamos para allá- escuchamos que decía.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Lucas.

-Elisabeth… vamos- dijo antes de salir de la casa.


	10. VERDADES

**CAPITULO IX. VERDADES**

**ALICE POV.**

Vi como Bella se marchaba acompañada por Lucas y Liliana, pronto escuché su auto alejarse, giré la vista hacia Edward, aún seguía en el sillón sin reaccionar, esto era algo que me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Y bien Carlisle?- apresuró Rosalie.

-Angelina está embarazada-soltó.

-Eso no puede ser- escuché que Edward susurraba mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala.

-Edward es cierto, lo vi… y tú también- susurré.

-¡Ella va a morir!-

-Es su destino-

-¡No, Alice!, ¡Todo es mi culpa!- se dejó caer en el sillón otra vez.

-Calma hijo- trató de tranquilizar Esme.

-Todo es mi culpa- repitió.

-No hay ninguna otra opción- dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces dejemos que ella decida-

-¿Qué crees que va a decidir Alice?-

-No lo sé Emmett- resoplé, vi de reojo como Carlisle se perdía en su despacho y no volvía a salir.

**BELLA POV.**

Subimos al auto y aceleré a toda velocidad, Elisabeth estaba nerviosa cuando me llamó, algo debía estar pasando.

-¿Qué pasa tía?- me preguntó Liliana desde el asiento trasero.

-No lo sé Lili, Eli me llamó pero no me dijo para qué-

-¿Pero podrías al menos dejar de manejar como loca?-

-Vas a matar a alguien- continuó Lucas.

-Vale… pero necesitamos llegar rápido- vi por el espejo retrovisor como Liliana rodaba los ojos y se recargaba en el asiento mirando hacia le ventana.

-¿En serio no te dijo nada?-

-No Lucas, estaba nerviosa… fue lo único que noté-

-Llegamos- dijo Liliana bajando del auto.

-Hey má- saludó Lucas.

-Eli- la saludé con un abrazo-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Bells!- llegó Nicole.

-Hermana- la abracé.

-Necesitamos hablar-

-Lo sé… para eso vine- miré a Elisabeth.

-Chicos… vayan con los lobos-pidió mi hermana.

-¿Por qué con los perros?-

-Lucas- regañó Eli.

-Entonces vayan a buscar a mamá- apresuré.

-La próxima vez nada más digan "bórrense"- y se fue de la mano de Liliana.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistí.

-El está cerca- susurró tan bajo que casi no puede oírla.

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Si- interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- volteé a mirar a Nicole.

-Jaydeen y Mike fueron a recoger unas cosas a la casa y captaron tres efluvios, dos de ellos eran de Lucas y Emmett Cullen, y el otro era de él-habló Nicole.

-Maldita sea-susurré.

-No pueden estar solos Bella, el podría aprovechar cualquier momento-

-Lo sé- bufé.

-¿Pasa algo más?- quiso saber Nicole.

-Las cosas van mal-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Angelina se desmayó, no supe cual era el resultado de la prueba… pero creo que está embarazada- dije, y me sorprendí de lo mucho que me costó decir la última palabra.

-¿Y eso te afecta mucho?-

-Más de la cuenta- acepté.

-Isabella… ¿Te enamoraste de Edward Cullen?-

-Yo…-

**ELISABETH POV.**

-¿Tú qué?- apresuré.

-No sé lo que siento-

-¡Bella!-

-No lo sé- se repitió.

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo Nicole entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No voy a interferir en esto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Eso es algo que no los debes decir a nosotras… primero créetelo tú- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Bella- llamé.

-Elisabeth no sé qué hacer- empezó a sollozar.

-Primero dime… ¿lo quieres?-

-Lo amo- y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dije… o al menos eso esperaba.


	11. CONFESIONES

**CAPITULO X. CONFESIONES**

**BELLA POV.**

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por Edward Cullen, mi pecho se contraía en dolor de dolo pensar en que ella podía estar embarazada, pero claro… aún faltaba el golpe final.

-Bella- saludó mi padre.

-Papá- me levanté del suelo recuperando mi voz después del llanto.

-Carlisle me ha llamado- me dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Voy a la Casa Cullen… Angelina está embarazada- tres palabras… tres malditas palabras… las palabras que me destrozaron.

**ELISABETH POV.**

Vi como Bella trataba de controlarse, pero se notaba como en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas.

-¿Debo acompañarte?- le pregunté.

-Me gustaría que Jaydeen y tú lo hicieran- dijo mientras examinaba el rostro de Isabella.

-Avísanos cuando debemos partir- me volteé para cubrir a Isabella de su escrutinio.

-Por supuesto- escuché como se alejaba.

-Bella- susurré y en ese momento nuevas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus ojos.

-Ella… ella está embarazada- sollozó.

-Calma… Bella debes alejarte de ellos por ahora-

-Lo necesito a mi lado-

-No… piensa en ese niño-

-Me tengo que ir- se alejó de mi y subió a su auto, vi como pitaba y pocos segundos Lucas y Liliana salían de la parte de atrás de la casa acompañados por Jake.

-¡Adiós!- gritó Jacob despidiéndose.

-¡Nos vemos Jake!- le sonrió mi hija.

Y los vi partir.

**LILIANA POV.**

Me fui de la mano de Lucas hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, vi como los lobos jugaban futbol así que nos acercamos más para acomodarnos.

-Hey- me saludó alguien por detrás, por su olor supe que era Jake.

-Hola Jake- me volteé para verlo, llevaba una bermuda, unos tenis, y su torso desnudo, sabía que mi escrutinio había sido rápido porque Jake ni lo había notado.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.

-Pues bien... supongo-

-No me lo pareces-

-Son muchas cosas-

-¿Quieres contarme?- me sonrió, no sabía por qué pero de alguna forma Jake me daba confianza, asentí –Vamos- me tomó de la mano sin siquiera importarle mi temperatura, sentí como si descargas eléctricas atravesaran mi mano.

-No se vallan muy lejos- escuché que decía mi hermano.

-Es todo esto- empecé.

-¿No te gusta vivir con los Cullen?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-No es eso… solo que las cosas tampoco están muy bien allá-

-¿Ah no?-

-Angelina… está enferma, o algo así-

-¿La compañera del que lee mentes?-

-Edward… sí-

-Eso no debe afectarte-

-No me afecta por eso Jacob… es Bella-

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu tía con eso?-

-Ella está muy rara…-

-¿Se enamoró de él?-

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-

-¿No?- me miró interrogante.

-No lo sé- susurré.

-Eso no es un no-

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con ella ¿entiendes?, es mi tía… como una madre- no supe cuando empecé a sollozar.

-Todo va a estar bien- me abrazó, él era tan cálido, no se inmutó en ningún momento por mi temperatura, como si nada le importara.

-Gracias- levanté la vista hacia él, al punto que nuestros labios se rozaron y podía sentir su respiración en mi boca, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, y en ese momento me alejé de él.

-No te vayas- me tomó del brazo casi rogándomelo, escuché el pito del auto de Bella.

-Debo irme- dije y me acerqué para besarlo en la comisura de sus labios, su corazón volvió a acelerarse y me sonreí al instante, nos acompañó a mí y a Lucas hasta la parte de delante de la casa.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió.

-¡Nos vemos Jake!- sonreí antes de montarme en el auto, acto seguido Bella arrancó a toda velocidad.

**ALICE POV.**

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Carlisle entró a su despacho y escuchamos un auto acercarse, vi como papá salía de su oficina y se dirigía a la entrada.

-Hola Carlisle- saludó Bella, detallé su rostro y vi como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Pensé que tu padre vendría con ustedes… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Carlisle cuando lo notó.

-No pasa nada Carlisle, mi padre si vendrá, es solo que yo me adelanté- dijo empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunté a los chicos.

-No lo sé Alice, Mamá no quiso hablar en frente nuestro, así que Nicole, Bella y ella hablaron en otro sitio- explicó Lucas.

-Yo si sé que le pasa- dijo Liliana empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡Liliana!- llamé –Dinos que le pasa-

-No, Alice… es algo que solo mamá y Nicole saben, nadie más- y siguió caminando.

-Vuelvo enseguida- caminé hacia la habitación de Bella, subí sigilosamente y antes de llegar a la puerta afiné el oído.

-¿Es eso?- le preguntó Liliana.

-Es un error-

-El amor no es un error-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tía… ¿qué dirías si yo te dijera que creo que estoy enamorada?-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Eso creo-

-¿Quién?-

-Jacob Black-

¡¿WTF? Y cubrí mi boca para que no escapara ninguno de mis gritos.


	12. NO TENÍAS DERECHO

**CAPITULO XI. NO TENÍAS DERECHO**

**BELLA POV.**

Subí a mi cuarto apenas lo vi, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, escuché como tocaban la puerta, así que me recargué en el sillón al frente de la gran cama.

-¿Tía?- llamó Liliana entrando a la habitación.

-Pasa-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien-

-¿Me contarás?- se sentó en la alfombra.

-No hay nada que contar-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Si- suspiré.

-¿Es eso?- preguntó Liliana.

-Es un error-

-El amor no es un error-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tía… ¿qué dirías si yo te dijera que creo que estoy enamorada?- me sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio?- mostré mi interés.

-Eso creo-

-¿Quién?-

-Jacob Black- susurró, pronto escuché una respiración entrecortada en el pasillo, así que llegué a ella a velocidad vampírica… Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Liliana molesta.

-Calma- la frené.

-¡No tenía derecho!- gritó.

-Solo quería saber lo que pasaba- se excusó.

-No es el hecho Alice… si yo no quería contarlo tu no debiste insistir-

-Y menos así- reprochó mi sobrina.

-¿Qué pasa?- llegó Lucas.

-Nada- dijo Lili molesta antes de bajar las escaleras a velocidad vampírica.

-¡Liliana!- llamó Alice.

-No- la tomé por los hombros cuando empezaba a avanzar –yo me encargo- y salí corriendo.

**LUCAS POV.**

Habíamos escuchado el grito de Liliana en la planta baja, me alerté al instante.

-Yo voy- le dije a Edward cuando comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando llegué, mi tía y mi hermana estaban de pie junto a Alice, como reprochándole algo.

-Nada- habló Liliana molesta antes de bajar a velocidad vampírica.

-¡Liliana!- llamó Alice, pero mi tía la frenó y dijo que ella iría; me quedé de pie frente a Alice.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?- le pregunté.

-Estuve escuchando la conversación de Bella con Liliana-

-Y se molestó- indagué.

-Si- suspiró.

-Se le va a pasar- le sonreí.

-Eso espero-

-¿Hay algo más?- insistí.

-Alice- llamó Jasper subiendo las escaleras.

-No puedo- se excusó haciendo una mueca –Jasper- saludó.

-¿Qué pasó con Bella y Liliana?-

-Créeme que no lo sé- admití -¿Dónde fueron?- recordé.

-Tranquilo…Edward fue con ellas-

-Por cierto… ¿qué le pasa?-

-Angelina está embarazada- esta vez fue Alice quien respondió.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí, Lucas… Edward aún no puede digerirlo-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Angelina es híbrida, ella puede concebir bebés, pero no entendemos como Edward pudo engendrar uno-

-El hombre queda en el estado en que es transformado, aún hay semen en su interior- expliqué.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jasper.

-Papá me lo dijo una vez-

-Bajemos- dijo Alice jalando del brazo de su compañero.

**EDWARD POV.**

Poco después de los gritos vimos a Liliana bajar a velocidad vampírica y a Bella correr detrás de ella, recordé al instante que no podían estar solas y menos en el bosque, salí de la casa después de ellas, en la mente de Liliana no se veía nada, tenía un escudo puesto, siseé al instante, al segundo capté su efluvio, afiné los sentidos, admito que me costó un poco, realmente estaban lejos.

-Cariño, alguien se iba a enterar y lo sabes- le decía Bella a Liliana.

-No quiero- sollozó.

-Tranquila… el amor no debe ocultarse-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Liliana- la regañó.

-Tía sabes que es cierto-

-Yo tengo motivos-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Ella está embarazada- susurró.

¡¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando de mí?, ¿era de mí de quien Bella estaba enamorada?

En ese momento capté un tercer efluvio, uno que en realidad no se me hacía conocido, como un acto reflejo llegué lo más rápido que pude a donde estaban las chicas.

-Edward- se sorprendió Bella.

-¿Lo huelen?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué?- dijo Liliana.

-Ese olor… es el mismo- Bella parecía ahogarse, su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella empezaba a sollozar –Vámonos- podía palpar el miedo en su voz.

-Tía ¿estás bien?- Liliana comenzaba a alertarse, de pronto alguien salió de la espesura del bosque… era él.


	13. AMOR Y DESAMOR

**CAPITULO XII. AMOR Y DESAMOR**

**BELLA POV.**

Sentía el miedo agolparse en mí, hacía años que no estaba tan cerca de aquel hombre, de un momento a otro empecé a sollozar y a pedir salir de ahí, pero mis piernas no respondía, de pronto lo vi y una ráfaga de viento pasó frente a mí, como si sus planes hubieran cambiado y se hubiera marchado.

-Jake- saludó Liliana.

-Debo ir- dijo el lobo.

-No- lo detuvo mi sobrina –déjalo-

-No debieron haber estado aquí- reprochó Jacob, pero yo aún no volvía en mí, era como si no pudiera decir palabra.

-Bella- llamó Edward- Bella- me sacudió esta vez.

-Nunca antes sentí tanto miedo- susurré.

-Todo está bien- me abrazó.

-Nada está bien Edward, ni siquiera pude reaccionar- me separé de él.

-Es normal-

-Yo no soy así-

-Nada te va a pasar… no mientras yo esté aquí- acarició mi mejilla.

-Tú no estás para mí- recordé.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy- negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a tener un hijo-

-Un hijo que yo no esperaba-

-¿Ah no?... ¿entonces como se embarazó?-

-No niego mi paternidad-

-¿De qué hablas entonces?-

-Hablo de que no la amo-

-Eso no ayuda-

-Hablo de que te amo a ti- y sus labios se estamparon contra los míos en un beso tierno y a la vez frenético.

-Te amo- susurré.

**LILIANA POV.**

Vi como Edward abrazaba a Bella y decidí darles más privacidad, jalé a Jake del brazo y nos adentramos un poco más en el bosque, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que se decían.

-Debo regresar- Jake atrajo mi atención.

-Está bien, yo regreso con Edward y Bella-

-No quiero dejarte-

-Está bien- repetí.

-No, no lo está… me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte- contrajo su cara con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué?-me acerqué más a él.

-Por qué me importas-

-¿Y?- incité.

-No me hagas esto- suplicó.

-¿Hacer qué?- susurré en su boca.

-No podemos estar juntos- se separó de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eres una vampiresa-

-¿Y?-

-Lo siento-

-Si… yo también- me alejé sin voltear atrás.

-Adiós- escuché susurrar.


	14. EMBOSCADA

**CAPITULO XIII. EMBOSCADA**

**EDWARD POV.**

-No podemos hacer nada- se separó de mí después de un rato de estar abrazados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido.

-Edward, date cuenta...- empezó a sollozar –tú tendrás un hijo, y yo no puedo hacer nada, no así- intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Bella- tomé su cara entre mis manos viéndola directamente a los ojos –eres mi vida ahora- le susurré –el nacimiento de mi hijo no cambiará lo que siento por ti-

-¿Y Angelina?-

-Bella… hay algo que no sabes – suspiré dándole la espalda.

-Dime- me rodeó por atrás.

-Angelina morirá-

-¿Qué?-

-No deberíamos estar más aquí- Liliana salió de unos arbustos, en su voz se notaba una nota triste, era desesperante no saber lo que le pasaba.

-Liliana tiene razón – acepté recordando el peligro en el que estaban.

-Me debes una explicación-

-Buscaré la forma de explicarte luego- tomé su mano para correr a velocidad vampírica hasta la casa.

**ROSALIE POV.**

No habían pasado cinco minutos de que los chicos estaban en el bosque, cuando sentí movimiento en la parte de arriba de la casa, la única que estaba arriba era Angelina, así que supuse que había despertado.

-Creo que despertó- le dije a Alice.

-Voy a ver- se levantó junto a Jasper y subieron las escaleras.

Al poco tiempo vimos bajar a Angelina del brazo de Alice, se veía débil y cansada, Alice se encargó de recostarla en el mueble, la detallé un poco más, sus ojeras eran aún más oscuras, como si le faltara sangre, su corazón latía pesadamente, y la tonalidad de su piel era casi traslúcida, había estado de mal… en peor, y realmente las probabilidades de que mejorarán eran prácticamente nulas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me encargué de preguntarle.

-¿Y ahora si te importa lo que pase conmigo?- dijo tajante, maldita arpía… traté de colocar mi mejor sonrisa.

-No Angelina, no se trata de ti, por mi te puedes morir si te da la gana... pero eso –señalé su vientre- tienes que dárnoslo antes-

-¿De qué hablas?- se puso nerviosa al instante.

-¿No lo sabes?- vi como negaba con la cabeza –Estás embarazada querida- sonreí como si fuera la mejor noticia para ella.

-¿Voy a tener un hijo de Edward?- sus ojos se iluminaron al instante mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, en ese momento la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, supe que no tenía que decirle nada más -¿cómo lo saben?-

-Alice tuvo una visión, y Carlisle ya te ha hecho un chequeo-

-¿Él lo sabe?- me preguntó esperanzada; en ese momento di gracias al cielo de que los Héller hubiesen llegado.

-Bienvenidos- escuché como Esme los recibía, Eric, Angélica, Elisabeth y Jaydeen se abrieron paso en la sala, a quienes saludé con un leve asentimiento.

-Buenas tardes- correspondió Eric.

-Buenas tardes, los estábamos esperando- saludó Carlisle saliendo de su despacho.

-¿Para qué?- quiso saber Angelina.

-Cómo ya sabes, tu estado no es muy dado en nuestra especie… y en estos momentos, los únicos que nos pueden responder nuestras preguntas- explicó.

-Para eso hemos venido-

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Esme.

-Salió con Bella y Liliana- respondí.

-¿Por qué?- noté un leve toque de irritación en la voz de Angelina, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a responder Bella y Edward entraron tomados de la mano, automáticamente soltaron sus manos y claro… Emmett no pudo evitar reírse.

-Cállate- lo golpeé.

-¿Dónde estaban?- se le veía molesta.

-Fuimos a caminar- se adelantó Liliana saliendo de detrás de Edward.

-¿Tenían algo que preguntar?- cortó Eric.

-Sí, tomen asiento por favor- dijo Carlisle mientras les indicaba con la mano que se sentaran.

-Hey- saludó Lucas al ver a su familia.

-Hola cariño- lo saludó su madre.

-¿Cómo es que Edward puede concebir hijos?- empezó Rosalie.

-Cuando los hombres son transformados, mantienen el mismo estado con el que eran humanos, es decir, si hay semen en su interior… lo mantienen- explicó Jaydeen.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?- quiso saber Esme.

-En algunos momentos es más que evidente- le dio una sonrisa pícara a Elisabeth.

-¿Cómo fue tu embarazo Elisabeth?- cambió la pregunta Jasper, imagino que se estaba empezando a desesperar…

-Mentiría si dijera que fue placentero- dijo mirando a sus hijos –eran dos, y mucho más fuertes, se alimentaban de lo mismo que yo… sangre, y eso me debilitaba aún más- explicó.

-Elisabeth bebía sangre todos los días,… y debía ser humana- dijo Bella, al parecer notó la sorpresa de todos –Donada, por supuesto- aclaró, en ese momento la tensión se relajó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el embarazo?- quiso saber Alice.

-Tres meses, ¿puedo saber cuándo fue la última vez que…?- Eric dejó la frase incompleta, claro que ya todos sabíamos a lo que se refería, y por la cara de Edward, pues es obvio que Emmett no pudo evitar estallar en risotadas.

-La semana pasada- aceptó Angelina, en vista de que Edward no pretendía contestar.

-Los síntomas son casi inmediatos- observó Carlisle.

-Así es, en menos de tres meses tendrán un integrante más en la familia-

-¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho Eric?-

-Por supuesto Carlisle- dijo el vampiro antes de perderse por las puertas del despacho.

-Cariño- llamó Elisabeth a Bella -¿Me acompañas?- se levantó hacia la salida.

**NARRADOR POV.**

-Dime- habló Bella.

-¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú?- le preguntó cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Eli, es peligroso estar aquí- Bella empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Ya basta Bell, dímelo ahora-

-No tengo nada que decirte, ¿Qué acaso no vez que…-

-Vaya, vaya…- la frase de Bella quedó incompleta, el miedo se apoderaba de ella –mira lo que tenemos aquí – le dijo aquel vampiro a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Ustedes deben ser Isabella y Elisabeth- habló la mujer.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes nuestros nombres?- esta vez salió Elisabeth.

-James no se cansa de hablar sobre ustedes- dijo mirando al vampiro.

-James… ¿Así te llamas maldito?- le preguntó con todo el odio que pudo sentir.

-Así me llamo querida- susurró con voz melosa.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Bella.

-Que vengan con nosotros-

-No vamos con ustedes a ningún lado- Elisabeth puso resistencia.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, y lo último que pudieron escuchar fueron sus risas… sus malditas risas.


	15. EMPIEZA LA BÚSQUEDA

**CAPITULO XIV. EMPIEZA LA BÚSQUEDA**

**JACOBPOV.**

Tan pronto como terminé de hablar con Liliana salí de aquel bosque, en realidad no sabía lo que me estaba pasando con esa chica, pero me hacía sentir que de verdad la necesitaba.

Cuando llegue a los linderos del bosque sentía el mismo efluvio que había captado cuanto encontré a Cullen y a las chicas, pero este era más reciente, no dudé ni un segundo en llamar a los chicos y seguir el efluvio.

Dos lobos aparecieron a mis costados, Leah y Seth, los Clearwater, corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras patas daban para seguir aquel efluvio, pero como si se hubieran encargado de borrarlo, solo llegaba a un punto del bosque, pero no solo era un efluvio, eran cinco efluvios diferentes, el que ya habíamos captado antes, el de Isabella, Elisabeth y dos desconocidos.

"Vamos a buscar a los Héller a la casa Cullen" pensé para que los chicos lo supieran; corrimos hasta la mansión Cullen, apenas unos metros antes de llegar nos detuvimos para tomar la ropa aún amarrada a nuestros tobillos con cordeles de cuero, nos la pusimos y empezamos a caminar, sabíamos que eso sería violar el tratado, pero desde que llegaron los Héller el tratado era casi inexistente.

-Jacob- salió Edward a recibirme.

-Cullen, tenemos noticias-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Elisabeth e Isabella ¿dónde están?- preguntó Seth.

-Ellas… salieron ¿qué pasa?- dijo Cullen entendiendo el asunto.

-Encontramos cinco efluvios, dos de ellos eran de las chicas, y los otros desconocidos, todos llegaban a un punto del bosque- expliqué.

-¿Cómo que a un punto del bosque?- escuché una voz de detrás de ella… Liliana.

-Es como si hubieran desaparecido-

-Le diremos al resto que empiecen una búsqueda- dijo Leah.

-Jacob, ¿dónde están?- salió de detrás de Edward y quedé frente a mí.

-No lo sé, su efluvio desapareció-

-Encuéntralas- dijo con ojos cristalinos, sabía que no podían llorar, pero los bordes de sus ojos se tornaban rojizos y aún me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Todo va a estar bien- no pude evitar atraerla a mí; no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero había algo más grande que yo, como si quisiera que ella estuviera bien, como si quisiera protegerla.

-Jacob-me llamó Jaydeen.

-Papá- Liliana se separó de mí y corrió hasta el vampiro –Ya amor- Jaydeen trataba de consolar a la vampiresa.

-Jaydeen, empezaremos a buscarla- le dije.

-Voy con ustedes-

-Vamos- corrigió Edward.

-Edward… no puedes ir- Alice llamó su atención.

-Se trata de Bella-

-Lo sé… pero Angelina…-

-No es lo importante ahora- susurró.

-¿Y tu hijo?-

-Alice, por favor-

-Está bien- suspiró resignada –traigan buenas noticias-

-Eso intentaremos- dije antes de perderme hacia el bosque y entrar en fase.

"Jake, hermano, estoy cubriendo el ala norte que bordea el lugar donde desparecen el efluvio" pensó Quil.

"Leah y yo cubrimos el Sur" esta vez fue Seth.

"¿Dónde está Embry y Sam?" pregunté.

"Aquí estamos" escuché a Sam.

"Yo cubro la parte Este" habló Embry.

"Yo la Oeste, Jake tu encárgate de evaluar el perímetro cercano a la Reserva, la Casa Cullen y la Casa Héller" ordenó Sam.

"Está bien" empecé a correr hacia la casa Héller.

**EDWARD POV.**

Elisabeth y Bella habían desaparecido, tan pronto como Jaydeen, Liliana, Alice y yo entramos a la casa, Carlisle y Eric habían salido del despacho, y el resto esperaba una explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Angélica.

-El vampiro que las transformó las a raptado- habló Jaydeen.

-¿Dónde fue el Chucho?- preguntó Rose.

-Fueron a buscarlas, Edward y yo saldremos ahora- volvió a decir Jaydeen.

-¿Por qué tú?- susurró Angelina claramente irritada.

-Por qué es necesario… mientras más mejor- mentí lo mejor que pude, la realidad era que la angustia me carcomía por dentro, y sabía que Jasper lo podía sentir.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijo Emmett refiriéndose a él y a Jasper.

-Gracias, yo me encargaré de buscar a Mike, Lucas y Liliana, vienen conmigo para dejarlos con Nicole y Angélica- habló Eric.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?, estoy segura de que los lobos van a salir y se terminarán quedando solos-

-Gracias Esme- le sonrió Angélica.

-Entonces llama a Nicole que le diga a Mike que lo esperamos en la casa- Eric le dio un rápido beso a Angélica y salió de la casa seguido por Jaydeen y por mí.

-¿Creen que esté en la Casa Héller?- pregunté guiándolos hasta mi auto.

-No lo sé, pero podremos partir de ahí- respondió Jaydeen.

Vi como Emmett y Jasper se subían al Jeet y partían a toda velocidad, apenas lo hicieron arranqué para seguirlos de cerca, este sería un día muy… largo.


	16. HISTORIA DE UNA VENGANZA

**CAPITULO XV. HISTORIA DE UNA VENGANZA**

**BELLA POV.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba total y absolutamente desorientaba, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a este lugar, tampoco había recuperado toda mi fuerza pero sentía un peso acumularse en mi hombro izquierdo, traté de mover mi mano hacia él más sin embargo algo me lo impedía, bajé mi vista y noté que estaba amarrada, y que era el cuerpo de una mujer el que estaba a mi lado, ladeé la vista un poco y así era, mi hermana era la que estaba a mi lado y parecía aún estar dormida.

-¡Despertaron!- alguien canturreó, una voz de mujer debo decir, y al segundo ya los otros dos vampiros estaban a nuestro lado, en ese momento lo recordé.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté con asco.

-Yo soy James- habló el maldito que nos había traído –Ella es mi compañera, Victoria- señaló a la pelirroja a su lado –Y él-señaló al moreno que los acompañaba –es Laurent-

-Es un gusto- dijo el último vampiro, su voz era reposada y tenía un leve acento francés, se notaba en su atuendo que tenía mucho tiempo como vampiro, más de 100 me atrevería a decir.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- negué con la cabeza-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana? ¡¿Por qué no despierta?- empecé a gritar histérica.

-Basta- frenó el que respondía al nombre de James –no te trajimos para que gritaras, venimos a cobrar una vieja deuda-

-¿Qué deuda?- empecé a sentir temor

-Hace mucho tiempo, alguien escapó de mí, y luego nuestra querida Elisabeth repitió lo que más odio, y yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos- vi como sonreía.

-¿Quién fue ella?- la pregunta salió de mi boca sin siquiera haberla pensado.

-Debes conocerla… Alice Cullen- tan pronto como lo hubo dicho sentí la rabia acumularse en mí, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver ella con James?

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya veo que no conoces su historia- rió sentándose justo en frente mío –Me ocurrió por primera vez, hace siglos, el vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección más imbécil que pudo haber hecho, cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabaja… nunca entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por los humanos- resopló negando con la cabeza –La liberó de la única forma en que podía ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor, cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida por su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol; el viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-En venganza maté al viejo- me quedé de piedra al terminar de escuchar aquel relato, este maldito había decidido acabar con la vida de Alice, y ahora pretendía hacerlo conmigo y con Elisabeth solo por qué nunca pudo terminar lo que empezó, por venganza.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- bajé la mirada preparada para lo peor.

-Primero debo saber algo-

-¿Qué es?- lo miré expectante.

-¿Qué tienen que ver con los Cullen?- preguntó algo que no me esperaba.

-Si nos acercamos a ellos fue por qué ustedes nos obligaron a hacerlo- miré a los otros dos vampiros que ya se habían dispersado por la estancia –Cuando nos enteramos de su presencia en la zona y los quileute buscaron a mi padre, mi familia se dirigió a la Push con los lobos, y yo me quedé en la Casa Cullen-

-¿Y eso es todo?-su ceja se levantaba esperando mi respuesta y me miraba sonriente como si hubiese estado esperando el silencio que se abría paso en la conversación.

-¿Qué más tendría que pasar?-

-Hummm, algo supe de Edward Cullen y tú ¿no es cierto?-

-No- dije tajante, lo menos que quería era que este maldito se enterara de la relación que mantenía con aquel cobrizo, no tenía idea de por qué pero quería mantener a los Cullen alejados de estos seres, en poco tiempo ya los estaba empezando a considerar mi familia, ellos y los Héller significaban mucho para mí.

-¿Segura?- se levantó y caminó hasta acuclillarse frente a mí depositando una mano en mi rodilla para poder balancearse.

-Así es-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- su grito hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-No te miento- me di cuenta que a penas mi boca fue capaz de moverse y que lo único que salió de ella fue un leve susurro que solo pudieron haberlo escuchado los vampiros en esta habitación.

-¿Entonces por qué tan nerviosa?-

-¡POR QUÉ UN VAMPIRO BUSCA MATARME PARA COBRAR VENGANZA! ¡¿TE PARECE POCO?- no sé de donde salieron aquellas fuerzas que me hicieron gritarle al que ahora me tenía cautivo, molesto se afincó más en mi rodilla y se impulsó para levantarse haciéndome caer de espaldas y que el cuerpo de mi hermana callera justo en mi vientre.

-Es el último grito que haces Isabella- me advirtió sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que descubran donde estamos y vengan por nosotras?- una risa escapó de mi boca logrando sentarme nuevamente–No te tengo miedo, ¡PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA!- volví a gritar, pronto lo vi aproximarse y justo cuando pensé que iba a golpearme tiró del cabello de mi hermana que reposaba en mis piernas y ella salió de un extraño trance soltando un alarido de dolor, vi como la arrastraba hasta la mitad de la estancia y le hacía una seña a la pelirroja.

-Llévatela-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- intenté forcejar inútilmente con las cuerdas que me retenían -¡MALDITA SEA SUELTENLA!- gritaba histérica pero nadie me hacía caso, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y sabía que nunca caerían.

**EDWARD POV.**

Manejé hasta la Casa Héller, cuando bajamos a revisarla notamos que era cierto, habían tres efluvios que no eran conocidos, y uno de ellos era el que habíamos captado con anterioridad, entonces era cierto, Elisabeth e Isabella tenían razón, era su creador el que venía por ellas, ¿pero de quienes eran los otros dos efluvios?

-¿Qué piensas?- Jaydeen se acercó a mí.

-Que no hay nadie en esta casa y que hay tres efluvios desconocidos- dije aún sin mirarlo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-

-Uno de estos efluvios es del creador de las chicas, ¿de quienes son los otros dos?- está vez volteé a mirarlo, lo vi entrecerrar los ojos analizándolo todo.

-¿Qué nos garantiza que estos efluvios no sean de los compañeros de su creador?- habló serio.

-Son tres contra dos, y ellas no están en muy buena posición entonces-

-Si tomamos en cuenta todo, Jay tiene razón- Mike salió de la casa y nos alcanzó –Estos dos efluvios han estado ligados al efluvio del creador de las chicas, es decir, llevan mucho tiempo con él, o están de su lado-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- quise saber.

-Jacob- en ese momento lo vi en su mente, era cierto, Bella y Elisabeth podrían estar en cualquier lugar con tres malditos.

-Definitivamente no hay nada que nos sirva- escuchamos la voz de Eric salir de la casa.

-Eso lo sabemos Eric- Jaydeen habló molesto –Hay que encontrarlas-

-Lo haremos hijo, pero debemos calmarnos-

-¡Como quieres que me calme!-

-El ambiente se torna tenso e intento apaciguarlo, calma todo mundo- habló Jasper ofuscado.

-Hay que seguirlas buscando, no hay tiempo para calmarse… Jasper ¿por qué no vas a la casa? Todos deben tener los nervios de punta- habló Emmett.

-Tal vez Em tenga la razón, no es bueno que estés aquí si esto te afecta más de la cuenta- asentí con la cabeza tirándole las llaves de mi auto.

-Llévatelo-

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó de pronto.

-Lo mejor será seguir a pie para poder adentrarnos en el bosque- explicó Eric.

-Muy bien, entonces…- en ese momento un grito nos desconcertó, era un hombre el que gritaba, parecía insultar a alguien, corrimos a velocidad vampírica hacia el lugar, pero todo se tornó muy silencioso, como si ese grito nunca hubiera existido, lo próximo que escuché fue la voz de Bella gritar, ya empezaba a pensar que estábamos cerca, hicimos un despliegue por el área para cubrir terreno, sentí como los lobos se nos sumaban y pronto llegamos a una pequeña cabaña, adentro no se escuchaba nada, parecía no haber nadie, Eric intentó frenarme, pero un impulso pudo más y entré…


	17. TODO FUE UNA TRAMPA

**CAPITULO XVI. TODO FUE UNA TRAMPA**

**BELLA POV.**

Vi como arrastraban a mi hermana hacia la otra habitación, y por más que imploré que no se la llevarán no me hicieron caso, con el paso de los segundos sentía el odio agolparse cada vez más en mí, sabía muy que esos malditos disfrutaban observar como sufríamos Elisabeth y yo.

-Hasta que decidiste hacerme caso y te quedaste callada- rió el rubio que parecía ser el que daba las órdenes.

-No, no decidí hacer caso, solo decidí lo mejor para mi hermana- lo miré con desprecio.

-Créeme Isabella, que ya no hay nada que hacer con respecto a Elisabeth, mi decisión ya está tomada- en ese momento lo recordé, "el don de Alice" pensé.

-Así que… ¿ya está tomada? ¿No hay forma de que cambies de opinión?- lo miré detenidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas?- pareció haber descubiertos mis planes - ¿Acaso crees que no sabía del don de mi querida Alice?- me tensé al instante, James parecía tener todo calculad, aunque realmente no creía que supiera de Nicole, y mucho menos de su diferencia con el don de Alice Cullen, Nicole no veía las cosas de acuerdo a la decisión, ella veía el final de todo –Sí Isabella, siempre lo supe, los he estado observando a ambos clanes- sin nada más que decir se alejó de mí y yo respiré profundo retirando mi escudo, mi don podía hacerme adquirir cualquier poder, y ya iba siendo hora de salir de este lugar, entrecerré los ojos haciendo que mis pensamientos parecieran gritar, "Edward, estoy aquí, cercana a una cabaña, puedo escuchar el agua fluir, es cercano a algún rio o riachuelo, su sonar es apenas muy tenue" rogué por que en verdad me hubiera escuchado.

-¿Por qué alargas tanto esto?- miré a James que se encontraba de espalda a mí.

-¿Prefieres que las mate de una buena vez?- se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

-Aun no entiendo tu insistencia con ambas- negué con la cabeza.

-Isabella, Isabella... el problema es que yo busco venganza, pero alguien les dará una oportunidad-

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes quienes son los... Vulturi?- en ese momento temí lo peor, este maldito pretendía entregarnos…

**EDWARD POV.**

Entré a la cabaña sin siquiera esperar que el resto me acompañaran, y me quedé sorprendido con lo que vi…

En aquella cabaña no había absolutamente nadie, debí imaginármelo por la falta de pensamientos, pero realmente había sido un estúpido en caer en semejante trampa.

-¿De qué diablos se trata todo esto? ¡Aquí no hay nadie!- Emmett entró molesto.

-Fue una trampa- Jaydeen miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Pero aun no entiendo, su olor llega hasta aquí, y parecen estar lejos por que Edward no logra escuchar sus pensamientos- Jasper miró a todos en la habitación.

-No se trata de eso Jasper- entendí a lo que se refería- puedo escuchar los pensamientos de quienes no conozco si están cerca, pero puede escuchar los de la gente con los que me relaciono si están lejos, más o menos así funciona-

-¿Entonces por qué no le lees la mente a Isabella? ¡Vamos por Dios! No me digas que no se te había ocurrido- habló Mike.

-¿Me crees Imbécil? Por supuesto que se me había ocurrido, y te tengo noticias, ambas tienen escudo mental- me volteé para verlos a todos.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿No tenemos nada?-

-No Emmett, al parecer no- habló Eric suspirando.

-Esperen- corté tajante cuando parecía escuchar la línea de los pensamientos de alguien, y esa voz la conocía muy bien... Bella.

"Edward, estoy aquí, cercana a una cabaña, puedo escuchar el agua fluir, es cercano a algún rio o riachuelo, su sonar es apenas muy tenue" escuché ese pensamiento y supe que se trataba de ella.

-Edward- Jaydeen me llamó -¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Están cercanas a un rio, un riachuelo, ahí que buscar en los alrededores de cascadas, donde el agua fluya tenue- los miraba a todos mientras les daba apresuradamente las ordenes del nuevo plan.

-¿Y qué hacemos cuando lo tengamos frente a frente?- preguntó Mike.

-Es obvio que acabar con ellos Mike- Emmett saltó sin siquiera dejarme responder, pero realmente eso sería lo mismo que diría yo.

-¿Por qué su olor llega hasta aquí?- Eric tocó el tema que había olvidado explicar.

-Al parecer es el don de algunos de los vampiros, ocultar su propio rastro-

-Entonces esto se dificulta- comentó.

-Es un reto que no estoy dispuesto a perder- dije decidido mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.


	18. LAS DUDAS SON UN ARMA DE DOBLE FILO

**CAPITULO XVII. LAS DUDAS SON ARMAS DE DOBLE FILO**

**ALICE POV.**

No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, por más que intentaba ver el futuro de Bella o de Elisabeth, no lograba hacerlo, se volvía cada vez más desesperante a sabiendas de que no hallaríamos una explicación lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para tranquilizar a Angelina, quien a cada momento nos recordaba que Edward no debía hacer absolutamente nada colaborando con nuestro clan vecino y que ya había sido suficiente con alojarnos en la casa, más era Rosalie la que en cada momento se encargaba de recordarle a Angelina que todo aquello había sido pedido por Carlisle debido a su simpatía con el líder del clan vecino, Eric, a lo que Angelina siempre respondía con una mueca de insuficiencia, esta aun no podía comprender a Edward ni su afán por proteger a Bella, aunque de alguna forma ya todos sabíamos las razones que este tenía para hacerlo.

-¡Angelina! ¿Podrías quedarte tranquila tan solo un momento?- estallé cuando el repiqueteó del lapicero en la mesa me sacó de mis casillas.

-¿Y qué si no?- me miró desafiante, justo en el momento en el que sentía no aguantarlo más, me levanté no muy segura de lo que haría y esta vez fue Lucas quien intervino posicionándose en frente de mi, evitando cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesta a hacer.

-Si me quedé aquí fue solo porque Eric me lo pidió, no esperen que permita que la poca paz que queda en esta casa desaparezca- empezó a sermonear tan rápido que ningún humano hubiese podido comprenderle tan solo una palabra.

-Nada de esto estuviera pasando si ninguno de nosotros se hubiese liado con ustedes- Angelina le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Lucas, quien a pesar de ello seguía intentando controlar la situación.

-Angelina, no seas descortés con los Cromwell- Esme se levantó de su asiento para indicarle a Lucas que se sentará –deberías saber que Carlisle y Eric son muy buenos amigos, al igual que lo somos Angélica y yo, y estoy más que segura que todos los demás se convirtieron en muy grandes amigos de los hijos de Eric y Angélica, ahora considéralos amigos de la familia, y no quiero ni una sola palabra que ponga todo ello en juicio- Esme habló con la aprensión de una madre, miré la escena y suspiré cuando la hibrida rodó los ojos, tal parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a comprender nada.

-No los juzgo si quieren protegerlos Esme, juzgo que sea Edward uno de los principales interesados en que Isabela y Elisabeth se encuentren con vida, ¿Qué tienes que ver MI esposo en todo ello?- Angelina resaltó su propiedad al enfatizar la palabra "mi" cuando habló.

-Edward nunca dejaría solos a sus hermanos en algo como esto, no olvides que Emmett y Jasper, así como Carlisle también ayudan en la búsqueda, y nada de eso quiere decir que alguno de ellos este interesado en las chicas Cromwell-

-La que lleva a su hijo en vientre soy yo- Angelina le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Esme cuando la interpelada separó sus labios para hablar- y la esposa soy yo, por lo que él debería estar conmigo, muy a pesar de sus hermanos, Isabela, u otra búsqueda-

-Entiéndelo un poco- vi como Rosalie se dirigía a la hibrida que parecía estar echando chispas por los ojos –Edward tiene una necesidad un poco desenfrenada, que lo hace tratar de mantener a salvo a Bella-

-¿Qué es lo que me estas queriendo decir?- la hibrida pareció comprender el sentido de las palabras de mi hermana.

-Eso es algo que yo no te explicaré, si ahora te tranquilizas sería mucho más fácil tratar de asimilarlo para cuando Edward entre de la mano de Bella por esa puerta- señaló con un cabezazo la puerta con vídriales en lo alto de tres escalones que le abrían paso al recibidor.

-Me explicas ahora mismo todo esto, porque Edward tendría que entrar de la mano de Bella, su esposa soy yo ¿no?- nos miro a todos expectantes; vi de reojo como Lucas tomaba la mano de Lucia y ambos intentaban escabullirse de la escena; al poco tiempo en la sala solo quedábamos todas las chicas Cullen.

-Tú a mi no me das ordenes- la verdadera Rosalie salió a relucir cuando sus palabras salieron desafiantes y cortantes dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Angelina, que aun débil intentaba acomodarse en el sillón.

-Hago lo que me da la gana si todo esto incumbe a mi esposo-

-Es mi hermano- defendió Rosalie –y lo protejo de víboras- miró a la hibrida de pies a cabeza, esto parecía ponerse cada vez mejor, disimuladamente, aunque sabía que todas lo habrían notado, me recliné en los asientos y tomé las palomitas que Lucas había dejado por la mitad, tal como si fuera una función de cine…

-Eres una maldita arpía, ¡siempre has intentado separarme de Edward!- le espetó Angelina a mi hermana.

-Basta ya, cálmense las dos- Esme decidió intervenir cuando el ambiente empezaba a caldearse.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa con Edward?- Angelina miró directamente a Rosalie a los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Rose le devolvió la mirada a la hibrida sin ningún temor, justo cuando pensé que la cosa se pondría mejor, una tos hizo que todas voltearan a verme, me había tragado las palomitas, algo que seria imposible en mi especie, no sé qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me distraje y decidí masticar semejante cosa.

-Alice- Esme llego hasta mi a velocidad vampírica y me ayudo a expulsar la palomita -¿estás bien?- me miro preocupada.

-Claro que si mamá, soy vampira- le resté importancia.

-Humm... ¿Una vampira que se ahoga con palomitas?- Rosalie tenía en sus manos el paquete del que había intentado comer hace un rato -¿se puede saber en qué pensabas?-

-No lo hacía- miré a Angelina y luego a mi rubia hermana, sonreí –No ha acabado ¿cierto?- la miré por un momento.

-Ang, ¿tenias una pregunta que hacerme?- Rosalie regresó sonriente a su puesto, las dudas eran un arma de doble filo…

**EDWARD POV.**

Había recibido de algún lugar remoto los pensamientos de Bella, no sabía específicamente donde, pues Bella no lograba decirme el lugar exacto, empezamos a movilizarnos tan pronto hube acabado de explicarle a Carlisle, Eric y el resto, lo que Bella quería que supiéramos, los licántropos se desplegaron por la zona, al igual que nosotros lo hicimos de dos en dos, Jaydeen se apresuró a pedir ir conmigo y yo acepté rápidamente, salimos a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar tan dolo un efluvio que nos describiera el lugar por donde habían transitado, se volvía realmente difícil, cuando aquel que sabe ocultarse bien, no quiere que lo encuentren, este vampiros, o estos como ya estábamos seguros de poder llamarlos, tenían a alguien que ocultara su efluvio, y si no fuera por los pensamientos de Bella, yo no podría haber detectado absolutamente nada.

Me detuve en seco haciendo que Jaydeen girara hacia mí con cara expectante, negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta que no podía detectar ningún pensamiento que no fuera de los licántropos, o mi propia familia.

-¿Por qué Bella no ha obtenido ningún otro don?- paré nuevamente cuando la duda llego a mi cabeza.

-Su don no funciona así Edward- Jaydeen negó con la cabeza acerándose a mí –Bella debe haber entrado en contacto con ese don antes, saber de qué se trata, para poder absorberlo o crear uno a partir de él, se trata de recrearlos a partir de una copia- me miró expectante a mi respuesta.

-No hay ninguno que pueda copiar ¿o sí?- lo miré.

-Si lo hay, el de Elisabeth, quitar los dones, mas sin embargo me parece raro que ella no haya actuado por su cuenta-

-Tal vez no sabe el don que tienen a su favor estos vampiros-

-Aun así es raro, Elisabeth ya lo hubiera hecho-

-Piénsalo así, apenas Bella o Elisabeth les quiten sus dones, ellos se darán cuenta y las dejarán en desventaja por su número- razoné tratando de calmar a Jaydeen.

-No Edward, hay algo mas, algo que verdaderamente me preocupa- lo vi negar con la cabeza –Elisabeth debe estar atada a ello, de algún modo evitan que ella actúe-

-Pero no se trata de ningún don- contribuí con el razonamiento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que le hicieron algo?- me miró por un momento y mi silencio pareció responderle –vamos Edward, sabes que la información que te dio Bella no es segura, su oído es muy agudo, tal vez ni siquiera hay una cascada o riachuelo tan cerca, hay que apurarnos a llegar, sea cual sea el lugar- lo miré por un momento y luego asentí, corrimos a la par una vez más, debíamos estar cerca, o al menos eso esperábamos.

ME PERDONAN LA TARDANZA MIS LECTORAS, PERO VERÁN, HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMAS DE QUE ES UNA TRAMA INTRINCADA, ESPERO QUE DEJEN LOS SUFICIENTES REVIEW COMO PARA IMPULSARME A CONTINUARLA.


	19. COMO HÉROE DE CUENTO DE HADA

**CAPITULO XVIII. COMO HÉROE DE CUENTO DE HADA**

**BELLA POV.**

¿Qué se supone que haría? Los 3 vampiros caminaban de aquí para allá por toda la cabaña, ya la respiración de mi hermana estaba acompasada, no entendía por qué y eso me tenía realmente preocupada, ¿qué demonios pasaba con Edward y con Jaydeen? ¿Por qué no venían por nosotras?

En ese momento, decidí actuar, "vamos Bella, es ahora o nunca" pensé concentrándome, entrecerré los ojos cuando aquellos vampiros me dieron la espalda, sonreí de lado cuando por fin hube copiado el don de mi hermana.

-Es hora de divertirse- susurré y robé el don del vampiro de piel oscura, absorbí el efluvio comprobando que nuestro rastro había quedado desprotegido, todos los vampiros que se encontraban en la sala giraron a mirarme.

-Eres una maldita- y lo único que vi fue un borrón abalanzarse sobre mí, me deshice de mis ataduras que lógicamente no servían de nada para contenerme, mis manos volaron al cuello de la pelirroja mientras rodábamos por la estancia en una batalla campal, sin embargo la lucha cesó cuando una de las puertas se abrió de par en par con aquel rubio vampiro y mi hermana en sus brazos.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Isabella? ¿Qué acabe con ella?- su boca se pegaba a la nuca de mi hermana absorbiendo su efluvio.

-¡Déjala ya!- le grité moviéndome inquieta en los brazos de los otros dos vampiros que me sujetaban -¿Por qué haces esto James?- lo miré retándolo.

-Por qué hace años, Elisabeth debía ser mia, y tu te opusiste a ello, pero ahora…- miré con horror como sus colmillos se acercaron peligrosamente al cuello de mi hermana.

-¡NO!- grité cuando aquellos dos vampiros me soltaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jaydeen había acabado con James, y todo aquello se había convertido en una masacre, los brazos de Edward me dieron por fin refugio, aquel refugio que tanto había necesitado.

Salimos de aquella cabaña tan pronto como Mike, Emmett, Eric y Carlisle hubieron terminado su labor, aquel lugar ardía en llamas, con los cuerpos desmembrados de aquellos vampiros adentro, mi mano buscó la de Elisabeth y en ese momento sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, reafirmando aquel vinculo de hermanas.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- la miré.

-Por qué siempre esperé por ti- solo me sonrió; devolví la vista hacia Edward, el ya tenía sus ojos fijados en mi rostro cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Gracias- susurré mirándolo.

-Lo volvería a hacer Bella, lo volvería a hacer- suspiré cuando sus brazos volvieron a rodearme y sus labios rozaron los míos, lo amaba, si, pero no podía estar con él.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Eso quiere decir que le hicieron algo?- me miró por un momento y mi silencio pareció responderle –vamos Edward, sabes que la información que te dio Bella no es segura, su oído es muy agudo, tal vez ni siquiera hay una cascada o riachuelo tan cerca, hay que apurarnos a llegar, sea cual sea el lugar- lo miré por un momento y luego asentí, corrimos a la par una vez más, debíamos estar cerca, o al menos eso esperábamos.

El riachuelo donde paramos estaba muy cercano a la carretera, miré a Jaydeen interrogante ¿era posible que esos malditos la tuvieran tan cerca de nosotros?

-Edward- me giré para ver a Emmett.

-Creo que capto algo- miró a su alrededor –Es…-

-Sus efluvios- lo interrumpí, 5 efluvios inundaron mis fosas nasales, dos de ellos los conocía muy bien.

-Vamos- vi como Jaydeen seguía ese mismo rastro y decidí flanquearlo a la derecha mientras Eric flanqueaba su izquierda.

A lo lejos, 15 metros tal vez, podían escucharse gritos, los pensamientos de Bella cada vez se hacían más fuertes, era cierto, no estábamos equivocados, al fin las habíamos rescatado.

Los gritos se intensificaron aun más cuando una puerta se abrió, frenamos a apenas 2 metros del lugar, aquellos vampiros parecían concentrarse en otra cosa menos en vigilar la entrada del lugar, el factor sorpresa estaba de nuestro lado.

Pero Jaydeen no pudo esperar, entró y sin siquiera pensarlo arrancó la cabeza de aquel vampiro que amenazaba contra la vida de su esposa, mis brazos se abrieron involuntariamente cuando miré ahí a Bella, como victima de todo aquello, indefensa ante todo.

Tomé su mano y salimos de aquel lugar, Emmett y Mike, se habían encargado de la pelirroja y el otro vampiro, ahora estábamos todos ahí, viendo como aquel lugar se resumía solo a cenizas.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- Bella se había separado de mí y había extendido la mano hacia Elisabeth.

-Por qué siempre esperé por ti- solo se sonrieron, pero yo nada más tenía cabeza para su rostro, que enmarcado de dulzura me miró sonriendo.

-Gracias- la escuché susurrar.

-Lo volvería a hacer Bella, lo volvería a hacer- y eso fue todo, bastó que mis brazos la rodearan y nuestros labios se rozaran para comprender lo mucho que la necesitaba, para que mi vida recobrara nuevamente aquel sentido; en ese momento me había olvidado de Angelina, en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo Bella, que estuviera a salvo, y que estuviera conmigo.

-Es hora de regresar- la voz de Carlisle nos hizo separarnos, aquel vampiro nos miraba sonriéndonos, yo no tenía duda de que el sabía lo que sentía por Bella, y también sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz.

Subí a Bella a mi espalda y eché a correr rumbo a la casa Cullen, al fin estaban a salvo, y sin si quiera planearlo, ella había sido una damisela en apuros y yo el héroe de su cuento de hadas.


End file.
